Late Night Rebellion with Zero
by nanoman79
Summary: After Princess Euphemia makes her announcement for the SAZ, Emperor Charles is so surprised that he falls down the stairs. With the emperor in a coma, Schniezel makes a deal with Zero who now thanks to Deithard has his own late night talk show.
1. Let the show begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

I got this idea while pm with CC from CC and Sasu. This first chapter may seem a little serious because you don't go from running a rebellion to being a talk show host so easily. Obviously this is AU and some of the characters will seem OOC. Okay all the characters but Euphie will seem OOC because it is a lot funnier that way.

* * *

After Princess Euphemia makes her announcement for the Special Administrative Zone, Emperor Charles is so surprised that he falls down the stairs. With the emperor in a coma, Prince Odysseus takes over as temporary ruler. Schniezel and Cornelia take a more assertive role in the running of the empire. Schniezel decides to make peace with Zero and the Black Knights. The Special Administrative Zone is expanded to include all of Tokyo.

As peace talks begin, Zero decides to take advantage of the marketing possibilities. Sure most of the Black Knights will have a hand in the new Japanese government, but money has to come from somewhere. Zero begins to market his own line of actions figures and games. Deithard is able to secure a deal with Hi-TV for Zero to have his own late night talk show. It's going to be called Late Night Rebellion with Zero.

* * *

Lelouch is getting his Zero costume for a commercial shoot. In a few days he is starting his new television show. He is looking over the costume when the door opens. At first he thinks about hiding, but he assumes that it is only CC.

"Do you remember your lines? I don't want any problems when we go on the air."

CC is silent so Lelouch turns around. Instead of CC standing there is a very angry Kallen. She jumps at him and begins to choke him. After a few seconds she lets him go. Finally Kallen begins to cry and then laugh. Lelouch is obviously a little scarred. Then much to his surprise she begins to kiss him. Despite the almost asexual attitude he has had most of his life, Lelouch is very much a hormonal teenage boy. Although it is very tight Kallen's Black Knight uniform comes off very easily. Seconds later Lelouch's clothes goes flying off as well. A few awkward moments later they both lose their virginity. They lie there exhausted.

Kallen snuggles in next to Lelouch. She feels very satisfied. She still doesn't understand what happened or why it happened. If Lelouch is Zero, then her place is by his side. She wonders if he is going to bother to return to Ashford or if she should return back. Then she remembers Nunnally. What will Lelouch do about her? Kallen is certain that Nunnally does not know Lelouch's secret. Well if he managed to lead a double life while leading a rebellion, he could probably do it now with the SAZ. Others would most likely have to take on important administrative roles as well. Before Kallen can say or ask anything, the door opens. This time it is CC. She looks over and sees Lelouch and Kallen lying very comfortably on the bed.

CC smiles. "I see you told her the truth. Don't get too comfortable your highness. We still have a lot of work to do."

Lelouch hopes that Kallen did not catch that your highness or that she simply assumes that it is CC being CC. But he can tell by the look in her eyes that she heard it and understood what it meant. Lelouch sighs and tells Kallen his and Nunnally's story. She seems to be going though many different emotions as he tells the story. He only has one, anger. When he is done telling the story, he is very unsure about how she feels. He gets up and gets ready for a meeting. Kallen stops him by putting her arms around him. For the first time since he met Milly, Lelouch feels like he has a real friend that cares about him rather than about who he is.

"Come on Q1 the others will be waiting for us."

She nods, and they both get dressed. The meeting is all about the SAZ. A few of the Black Knight leaders are still unsure about it. Lelouch knows that now is not the time for Zero to step out of the limelight. He will have to take an even bigger role than before. Nobody in the Black Knights knows much about running a country. In fact very few of them have ever been in any sort of position of authority. Lelouch almost feels like revealing himself to them and telling them his life story. These people were worrying about the wrong things. In a few days Lelouch is also meeting with members of Kyoto to help finalize a few things.

After the meeting Tamaki comes over to Zero. Lelouch notices that he is a little nervous.

"Yes Tamaki, did you need something?"

"Well Zero see, I heard about your television show."

Lelouch nods. It was all part of Deithard's plan to bring Zero to the people. In fact apart from commercial shoot, he is meeting with toy and game makers, cereal makers, a few well known fashion designers, etc. The plan was to put Zero's face on everything. Much to CC's delight a deal was already being worked out with Pizza Hut.

Tamaki begins to fidget as Lelouch's mind wanders off. "Yes Tamaki what did you want to know about the show. I'm sure I can get you some tickets."

Tamaki probably wanted to impress some girl by taking her to the first ever taping of Zero's new talk show.

"Well you see a while back me and some of the boys started a band."

Under his mask Lelouch blinks. Tamaki plays music.

"We wanted to know if you were having auditions or if you had already selected a group."

Lelouch hadn't thought much about it. He knew the show was going to be on after the local news, and he would have a few guests. Mostly people trying to promote some project of theirs. Every once in a while he would have an important political guest. He shrugs his shoulders. He figured that there would be some kind of band. "Tamaki, you will have to speak with Deithard about that. He is handing all those matters."

Lelouch sighs as Tamaki walks away whistling. The next few months were going to be difficult. He almost turned down the show, but Deithard said that it would be a big boost for him at work. Having just experienced it himself Lelouch wonders when the last time Deithard got laid. He looks over at a grumpy looking Tohdoh. He wonders when was the last time he got any. If Tohdoh didn't jump Chiba soon, Lelouch was considering doing it himself. As if reading his thought Kallen came over and slightly nudges him.

"Zero we have to talk about those new upgrades Rakshata talked about."

They all watch as Zero and Kallen walk away. That night Lelouch goes back to Ashford. Kallen decides to go with him. There is no point in her going home now. Nunnally is very excited because she just finished talking on the phone with Euphie. She is even more excited because Lelouch is taking an interest in girls. First CC and now Kallen. She wonders if Lelouch is planning a return to the royal family and having his own harem. Maybe he will finally let her get some friends of her own because his are a little weird.

Lelouch spends the next few days in meetings. Zero has to meet with Kyoto and Euphemia on how exactly the SAZ will work. Once things are sort of settled, it is announced that Zero will take more of an advisory position in the SAZ. The actual ruling council will be elected by all those that registered with the Special Administrative Zone.

Zero is busy shooting commercials. To maximize his earning potential Lelouch has CC and Kallen dress up as Zero to shoot commercials. Deithard gets him deals advertising everything from cars to toys to feminine products. There are even Zero brand condoms. Remember don't be a fool wrap your tool. Bathroom decorations and towels with pictures of Zero on them. To make sure that Kallen does not go out in disguise to buy any of the Zero stuff, Lelouch gets them for her.

It's the day of the first show. It will be shown live here in Japan for the first week and on tape delay elsewhere. It can also be watched online. Lelouch and CC are in the dressing room getting ready. Kallen decides to tag along. She has decided to stick by Lelouch/Zero no matter what.

The music starts and Zero comes out in full costume ready to go.

* * *

Author's note: The next chapter will be more humorous. The first guest on the show is a sort of obvious.

Did you know that Shirley's runaway imagination is contagious?

What should the name of Tamaki's band be?

The next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow because I don't want to forget my ideas.

I have a few guests for the show. If anyone has any ideas please let me know. Most of the Code Geass characters will be on eventually. If anyone actually wants to write a chapter for any guest ideas they may have, just send me a message.

If you are waiting for them the next chapters of the Rise of the Black Prince and the Black Knights are coming out later today or tomorrow. I just have to put some finishing touches and proofread them.


	2. Lelouch vi Britannia

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

This fanfic will consist of the actual show and stuff that goes on during and around it.

Tamaki's band begins to play The Late Night Rebellion theme song. Who knew Tamaki has this kind talent? Minami is the best drummer Zero has ever heard. Sugiyama plays a mean bass. A few new Black Knight recruits (Ayame Futaba, Ichijiku Hinata, and Mutsuki Minase) are his back-up singers. A few other new recruits are also in the band.

Zero walks out to the cheers of the crowd. Zero engages in a little monologue. The jokes are mostly about the Britannian royal family. Tamaki laughs a little too loud at all Zero's jokes.

At Ashford the whole gang except for Lelouch, Nunnally, and Kallen is watching it in the student council room. Suzaku is of course at the government building. Shirley spent the whole hour before the show making up theories about where the three of them were. Milly is little worried about where they could be, but she has a weird feeling that they are about to find out. A lot of Ashford students are actually watching it in the gym on a big screen.

In the Britannian government building Cornelia, Euphemia, Schniezel, and company are anxiously awaiting to see Zero's first guest. According to the previews and commercials it is someone who will rock the Britannian royal family. Deep inside they hope that it is Clovis.

As Zero is talking Kallen looks over and sees Nunnally being pushed by Sayoko.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?"

Before she can answer, Lelouch comes and begin to push Nunnally forward. He leans over and gives Kallen a peck on the cheek. All round the world people are waiting for Zero to announce his first guest. After a few jokes and some banter with Tamaki, Zero takes a seat at his desk.

"Can you believe Tamaki? He ate the whole thing."

Tamaki shakes his head. Zero is at his desk getting ready for the next part of the show.

"Okay well enough about the exploits of 7th prince Luther."

Zero begins to shuffle the papers in front of him. "And now for our first guests." slight pause. "They are the eleventh prince and princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia."

The reaction around the world is universal.

"WHAT THE HELL."

Cornelia spits out her wine in Guilford's face. He is really glad he wore his heavy duty glasses. Suzaku and Euphemia make a very bad attempt to act surprised. Schnizel just smirks. Half the girls at Ashford faint. The other half begin to dream about marrying a prince. Shirley keeps fainting and getting up thinking it is all a dream. Then she faints again when she realizes it is not. Rivalz just sits there with his mouth open. Nina just shrugs and goes back to her computer. Milly frowns at the fact that Lelouch didn't tell them beforehand or at least tell her.

Lelouch and Nunnally take their seats. The crowd nervously claps. Most of them have no idea who Lelouch and Nunnally are. In Pendragon many of the emperor's consorts are having panic attacks.

"Well Prince Lelouch let's begin, shall we?"

Lelouch nods. "That's a good idea."

"Well do you want to tell us how you got here."

Lelouch being to tell their story leaving out the part where he becomes Zero of course. He makes up something about Zero finding out who he was and inviting to be on the show. Lelouch had the whole thing timed out. That way Zero couldn't chime in with any inane comments. The only problem was that he planned time for Zero to ask a few questions and for Nunnally to provide comments. They didn't. Lelouch casually looks over at the clock as he speaks and notices that there will still be plenty of time after he is done with his story. After Lelouch is done speaking, Zero raises his hand.

"Well that was a moving story of courage and determination. We will continue after this commercial break."

And it was. Around the world people are moved at Lelouch and Nunnally's story. Those that like them before like them even more now. In fact Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina are too stunned to ask Milly any details. At first Cornelia wants to send someone immediately to pick them up, but Schniezel suggests for them to wait until the show is over. She looks over at Suzaku and Euphemia who are still pretending to be shocked. Cornelia wonders if they really think she is that stupid. The thoughts quiet down as the show returns. Zero is back on and is holding a Pizza Hut box.

"Well just remember with each purchase of the Black Knights combo 25% goes towards helping disenfranchised Japanese."

VV is watching the show from Geass Order Headquarters.

"Master VV, Rolo is ready to go."

VV looks up. "What?"

"I said Rolo is ready to go. He is on stand by for the mission."

"What mission?"

"The mission to kill Zero and bring back CC."

VV scowls. "Are you insane? This is the best thing on television. The next person that mentions sending Rolo to kill Zero is going to be executed."

The Geass Order guards back away.

"Damn that Zero and his show. This is worse then the time he was hooked on novellas." *

"Damn threes and their entertaining television. When is 'Mas que amor' coming on?" **

The guards walk away waiting for their favorite novella to come on.

Zero put the pizza box away. "Now where were we?"

Before Lelouch can continue his ranting on Britannia, Zero interrupts.

"Well we haven't hear anything from the little princess. So Princess Nunnally, do you have anything you wish to add?"

Lelouch can sense Zero winking from underneath the mask. He knows that that witch planned this from the beginning and even got Nunnally to go along with it.

"Well no not really big brother said it all. There is one thing I want to add though."

"Hold on princess I think I know where you are going with this."

Lelouch tries not to scowl. I bet you do. You stupid witch.

Zero continues, "I think what the princess is getting at is the very interesting love life of her older brother."

Lelouch spits out the coffee he has been drinking. At Ashford girls begin to swoon at the thought of Lelouch having a love life. Milly frowns because according to her research Lelouch does not have a love life. Shirley freaks out and hopes that Zero does not have any footage of her and Lelouch kissing in the rain that one night. Now that she thinks about it. Isn't Lelouch Zero? Rivalz begins to cry because Lelouch never informed him of this love life. Suzaku is obviously genuinely shocked. When the fuck did Lelouch find time to have a love life. Well it's possible that CC, Kallen, or Shirley finally convinced his friend to stop being so asexual. Maybe he will get over his sister complex and allow Suzaku to slide in there.

Zero continues, "Well let's begin shall we. From what my sources tell me," Zero points over towards Nunnally, "Young Prince Lelouch has acquired a little harem of sorts."

Nunnally nods, "Yes big brother is such a player at school. All the girls are after him."

Zero nods, " Well let's do this in alphabetical order shall we. First off is Milly Ashford. For those of you that don't know the Ashford family was in the past allied with the deceased mother of the young prince and princess here."

At Ashford many of the girls become angry. Now they know the reason why Milly insisted on Lelouch being in the student council. Everybody now knows the reason for their morning meetings.

Nunnally nods, "Sometimes Milly makes big brother do embarrassing stuff. I think it is because she likes him."

In the student council room Milly wonders if that is why she does all those things to Lelouch. Rivalz notices that Milly is thinking about it. He faints. Shirley is obviously hoping that her name is on Zero's list.

Zero continues, "Next we have Nina Einstein. Even though she is shy. According to our sources she appears to be a pretty wild girl."

Nina slightly blushes as she returns to working on her Princess Euphemia fanfiction story. It is full of lemony yuri goodness.

"Now we get to on of the top contenders."

Shirley has her fingers crossed and prays it is her. When her pictures comes on screen, she lets out a scream that is heard around the world. At the Geass Order VV feels the building shake. The guards are afraid that it is an earthquake.

"What was that?"

VV get angry. "Shut up Zero is going to talk about the next girl. Damn Lelouch already has a better harem than Charles and he is only seventeen."

The guards worry about VV giggling like a school girl.

Zero continues, "This is Shirley Fennette. Apart from being in the student council she is also on the swim team. Meaning she can hold her breath for a long time if you know what I mean."

Only Tamaki understood what Zero was talking about. Everybody else just stares confused. Shirley collapses when Nunnally begin to talk about her relationship with Lelouch.

"I think that big brother likes Shirley he is just too afraid to admit it."

Zero adds, "I mean who wouldn't like this girl."

They show several more pictures of Shirley.

Nunnally nods, "Milly says that Shirley is a perfect ten. I don't really know what that means."

"Well I think we can all agree with that. Okay now the next girl. This one is pretty big one. Miss Kallen Stadtfeld."

Kallen's knees begin to wobble. Sayoko comes over to help her stand. Kallen feels like going over there and smacking the helmet off that stupid witch. They begin show several pictures of Kallen. A few are of her and Lelouch. Kallen has no idea where CC got those pictures from. There is a picture of that time Lelouch held Kallen by the face because he did not want her to see CC. There is one of that time they were sitting on the bench after they helped that vendor with those Britannian bullies. Of course there is one of them in bed after they made love. This one earns the strongest reaction from around the world.

Milly and Shirley let out yells. Rivalz faints once more when he sees the picture. Upon seeing the picture Euphemia gets an idea and runs off with Suzaku. Cornelia has Darlton call a doctor. She wants all these girls tested for pregnancy, and Lelouch tested for venereal disease. VV keeps eating his popcorn. In his coma the emperor has a strong reaction when the picture is shown. In the Knights of the Round lounge Anya punches a hole in the wall and goes over to the knightmare hangar.

Nunnally adds, "Lately I think brother has started to like Kallen. She acts shy and quiet at school, but I think she is only faking."

At Black Knight headquarters Ohgi is on the floor crying.

"Why? Why did I keep sending her back to Ashford?"

The rest of the Black Knights keep their distance.

"Mr. Zero, I think you forgot one of big brother's girlfriends."

Now Lelouch's face shows fear for the first time as he mouths the word, no.

A picture of CC in and Ashford uniform is shown.

"You are right Princess Nunnally although we don't know much about this girl. Do you want to add anything Prince Lelouch?"

At Ashford everybody looks around for that mysterious green haired girl.

VV smiles, "That Lelouch. He sure loves his women doesn't he. Maybe he'll give me a few pointers."

One of the Geass Order guys begins to talk about capturing CC. VV signals for Rolo to kill the guards.

"Now we can watch this in peace. Rolo get me another Dr. Pepper."

Lelouch begins to sputter before he regains his composure. "Well I don't have much to say but what about you love life Zero."

Then Lelouch realizes that he has made a HUGE mistake.

"You are right Prince Lelouch. Much like yourself I get around. There is always some new girl throwing herself at me. Am I right, Tamaki, or am I right?"

Tamaki laughs, "You're right Zero."

"The other day I had to drag myself away from Nagisa Chiba. That woman is so insistent."

All the Black Knights look in Chiba's direction. She violently shakes her head but is visibly blushing.

Zero continues, "I have two women that hold my heart. But for the sake of their safety, I won't say their names. But let's talk about them anyways. First there is the green haired witch."

Everybody can't help but notice that Lelouch's CC has green hair.

"Then of course there is my re headed Q1. She knows how to treat a vigilante hero right."

Kallen is definitely going to smack around CC after this. Perhaps she will smack around Lelouch as well. The world can't help but notice that Kallen Stadtfeld is a red head. At Black Knight's headquarters Ohgi is even more despondent than before. Obviously they all know who Zero's red head is. They begin to imagine the worse.

Ohgi points a gun towards his head. "Naoto, looks like I failed you my friend. Maybe Prince Lelouch will add Chigusa to his harem since obviously he can handle lots of women. I'm coming my friend."

Tohdoh gets up and knocks the gun out of Ohgi's hand.

"What are you guys babbling about?"

Asahina decides to fill in the colonel with some sexual knowledge.

"You see colonel sometimes people get weird in their relationships and they decide to spice it up. You know threesomes, partner swapping. That sort of thing."

Tohdoh glares at the him. "I know about threesomes you moron."

The other Black Knights blush at Tohdoh's comment. Ohgi keeps crying.

Tohdoh sighs, "Don't you people see it. Prince Lelouch is Zero."

The Black Knights think about it. Ohgi still doesn't feel better. After all he is still pretty sure that Kallen slept with Lelouch/Zero and that CC is involved in there somehow.

At the Britannian government building Cornelia is ready to run over there and have a long talk with Lelouch and Zero about their sexual activity. If she knew they would be dealing with a sexual deviant, she would have never agreed to the peace. She gets up and is about to order Darlton and Guilford to prepare the transportation when she notices Schniezel's smile.

"Well sister I guess that settles that."

"You are damn right that settles it. I am going to have a word with those two."

"Those two?"

"Yes Lelouch and Zero."

"Sister I thought you would have figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Lelouch is Zero."

Neither Guilford nor Darlton seem surprised at this declaration. Cornelia sits down again.

Schniezel sighs, "Come one. I pretty sure even Euphie and Suzaku figured it out. And they are pretty dense."

Cornelia looks around. "Where is Euphemia?"

Guilford answers, "The princess stated that she and Kururugi were going to wax his Lancelot."

Cornelia yells, "I'll wax his Lancelot. He will wish he was never born."

Everybody stares as she begins runs up towards Euphie's room. Then she hears laughing out by the knightmare hangar. She runs outside. Just as Guildford said, Euphemia and Suzaku are waxing the Lancelot with some orphan children.

The pink haired princes looks up and see her older sister. "Hey big sister, do you want to join in?"

Cornelia sighs and blushes. She goes back into the room. Then she remembers what Schnizel said about Lelouch. It was time to visit her long lost brother.

Zero begins to wrap up the show. "Well that is all for tonight. Join us tomorrow when are guests will be Princess Euphemia li Britannia and her knight Suzaku Kururugi."

Tamaki's band plays the show off. Lelouch waits for Sayoko to take Nunnally away before he signals for Zero to follow him back to the dressing room. Tamaki comes over to talk to Zero.

"Ah Tamaki, I will be with you in a few minutes just wait for me in your dressing room."

Lelouch and Zero go to the dressing room. When they get there Zero takes off her mask. Lelouch looks incensed. Kallen follows them into the room. Before Lelouch can begin there is knock at the door. Out of habit the reaches for the Zero helmet, but CC wisely beats him to it. The show's producer walks in and sees the three of them sitting there.

"Oh my I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Lelouch growls.

"Very well then. I just wanted to say that the show was a big success. The early returns on the rating are overwhelming."

"And."

"Well we wanted to bring you back on your highness. Maybe the little princess too. At least for tomorrow. You know because Princess Euphemia is coming on. Probably past that. The people love the chemistry between you guys and Zero. So what do you think?"

Before Lelouch can say no, CC/Zero answers, "Yes he will do it."

The producer smiles and leaves.

Lelouch growls at CC. "Why did you do that?"

"Pizza. If they pay you and Nunnally for your appearances, then there is more money for pizza."

Lelouch sighs as he looks at down at his phone. There are hundreds of missed calls and messages. He looks at his Zero phone and notices the same thing. He looks over at Kallen and notices she is listening to her messages.

"Um Lelouch I think we better stay away from Black Knight headquarters. Ohgi seems a little mad. Something about kinky sex and threesomes."

Lelouch is listening to a message from Milly and runs towards the television. He turns it on and switches the channel to an all news station.

"Once again we advise everyone to stay away from Ashford Academy. Extreme rioting has broken out after Zero's new talk show. Apparently several hundred girls are upset about not being included in Prince Lelouch's little harem. Fires and rioting have broken out."

Lelouch turns off the television. "Great, now I can't even go home."

Kallen begins to laugh as she listens to a message from her stepmother.

"They broke into my house and scared the shit out of my stepmother. She is in the hospital."

CC just sits there eating her pizza. Suddenly Nunnally comes in.

"Big brother looks who's here."

Lelouch looks over and sees Milly, Nina, Shirley, and Rivalz. At least they got out safe. Rivalz freaks out when he sees CC in the Zero costume.

"Holy shit Zero is a girl."

Shirley closes the door and smacks Rivalz. "No stupid Lelouch is Zero. That girl just wore the costume so he could appear as himself."

They all look at Shirley wondering how she figured it all out. The door opens again. This time it is Euphemia and Suzaku sneaking into the room.

"You have to be stealthy Euphie. This way Lelouch won't catch us."

Lelouch sighs, "Stealthy my ass. If you made any more noise, they would have to call the police on the two of you for noise pollution. What are you doing here?"

Suzaku straitens up. "Princess Cornelia sent us to pick you up."

Nina tackles Euphemia and drags her to a closet. Lelouch signals for CC to change out of the Zero costume. When she is done changing they all head out. They are all staying at the Britannian government building until things cool down at Black Knight headquarters and Ashford Academy.

Nunnally looks around or whatever she does. "Hey where are Euphie and Nina."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders. "They are probably getting a tour of the studio. Suzaku wouldn't leave her alone. He is her knight."

Suzaku is trying to calm Rivalz down. Rivalz is upset about the fact that Milly is a member of Lelouch's harem. Suzaku and Kallen plan on introducing him to some new girls. After all he is Lelouch's wing man.

Lelouch sighs. This is not how he wanted the first show to turn out. He is not sure if he can handle much more of this.

Meanwhile back in the closet Nina is making a woman out of Euphie. Tamaki is waiting for Zero in his dressing room. He decides to go look for him. He notices noises coming from a closet in Zero's dressing room. Tamaki smiles. Damn that Zero. He is already getting ready for tomorrow's show by 'interviewing' Princess Euphemia. Tamaki now has another reason to admire Zero.

* * *

Author's notes: In case your brain was not working CC is Zero in this chapter. She will probably be Zero for the rest of this fic. At least on the show. The show is a standard one hour late night talk show. This works out to about forty-five to fifty minutes of actual show. Lelouch spent the majority of it telling his life story. Since we know it, I felt no need to present it again.

* Novellas are Spanish language soap operas.

** Area three is Mexico.


	3. Euphemia li Britannia

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

It is late when Tamaki arrives at Black Knight's headquarters. He notices that the lights are off. He was expecting someone to be up. Tamaki was certain that they would at least wait for Zero to arrive. Suddenly someone jumps Tamaki. Tamaki is able to fight his assailant off. He hears crying.

"Ohgi? Ohgi, is that you? What the hell, man?"

Ohgi finally stops. "Oh sorry Tamaki I saw red hair and attacked."

The lights are turned on and Tamaki notices that the Black Knight leaders are standing around.

"Where are Zero and Kallen?"

Tamaki is pretty sure that Chiba is the one that asks. Tamaki smiles. He wonders if what Zero said about her is true. She scowls when she realizes what he is thinking.

Tamaki chuckles, "Well Zero is back at the studio. He was interviewing Princess Euphemia, if you know what I mean."

Tamaki nudges Ohgi with his elbow.

"Was Kallen there?"

Tamaki thinks about it. "She could have been. Maybe that prince and Zero made a little deal. Zero gets the princess. The prince gets Kallen. I should have gone in. Maybe one of those other girls were in there."

Tohdoh goes over to Tamaki. "Listen closely. Are you sure it was Zero with the princess?"

Tamaki shrugs his shoulders. "Well it was dark so it could have been that Kururugi guy."

The Black Knights sigh in relief except for Ohgi because Kallen is still not here. Tamaki's phone rings. Tamaki answers it because the caller id says best bud. He talks quietly into the phone. After a few moments he hangs up. Ohgi looks at him.

"Well what happened? I read the caller id."

Tamaki sighs. He wonders what is up with them all today. "It was Zero. Prince Lelouch invited him and Kallen to spend the night at his house. I guess it's going to be a wild night."

Ohgi looks like he wants to punch Tamaki but holds back and stands up.

"Well looks like we are going to have to get Kallen back. So much for this peace."

They spend the next few minutes calming Ohgi down. Mostly because they have no idea where Prince Lelouch lives. On the news they mentioned something about riots at Ashford Academy and at the Stadtfeld house. So where could they have gone. Tamaki suggests that they sleep on it and everything will be worked out in the morning. Who knew that Tamaki would be the voice of reason?

Over at the former Britannian government building, it is now the Britannian embassy, Cornelia is waiting for Lelouch and Nunnally well for Suzaku and Euphemia as well. After having Nunnally taken to her room, Cornelia calls for the doctors. Lelouch and Rivalz, just in case, are tested for venereal disease. Milly, Kallen, Shirley, Nina, and CC are tested for venereal disease and pregnancy. Suzaku and Euphemia are tested just for the heck of it.

Once satisfied with the results Cornelia leaves but not before telling Lelouch and his girlfriends to begin planning their weddings. There is not going to be any more fornication or illegitimate children in the Britannian royal family. Schnizel smiles at Lelouch.

"Maybe you should have stayed dead brother."

Lelouch sighs but his night is not done because standing in front of him arms crossed are Milly, Shirley, and Kallen. CC is standing behind them smirking. Nina is staring at Euphemia walking away. Rivalz and Suzaku wisely walk off.

All three girls speak at the same time. "So."

Lelouch is a little scared. Knightmares and soldiers he can handle; girls not so much.

"So what?"

Milly smiles, "Which of us are you marrying first, Zero."

Nina gasps while CC smiles and walks away in search of pizza. Lelouch feels faint. Shirley goes over to him.

"Madam President, you are making Lelouch faint."

Kallen goes over. "Oh no he doesn't. We are getting our answer tonight."

Over on the side Nunnally and Euphemia are giggling at the way the girls are arguing over Lelouch. Cornelia comes up behind them.

"Still the same old Lelouch."

The two princesses giggle. Finally the three girls decide to have a competition to decide who will marry Lelouch first. CC decides as the TV Zero to put it on her show. Lelouch wants to scream but CC is already calling the producer. Tomorrow's show is with Euphemia and Suzaku. So the next show will feature the Lelouch harem competition. With a preview of the action on the Euphemia show. Also the girls are not allowed near Lelouch until after the competition. He is thankful for that.

The next day Lelouch and CC leave for the studio early. Lelouch decides to take a nap. Lelouch wonders how CC got out of the competition. At least Nina is out of it. Lelouch and CC talk a little about what kind of competitions the girls should compete in. There were obvious things such as a swimsuit competition, evening gown competition, swimming contest, a 100 meter dash, and a kissing contest. CC thought ahead and posted a poll on Late Night Rebellion website. The fans of the show had a chance to vote on the competitions and on the winners of said competitions.

Nunnally and Sayoko showed up after lunch. Since the show was live for the first week nothing had to be done until about four or five. Euphemia and Suzaku showed up a little after that. The Ashford gang minus Rivalz who had been allowed back on campus. In fact Rivalz became sort of a sympathetic person. After all his best friend and long time crush had been going behind his back. He was getting a lot of action, and he had only been back a few hours.

Suzaku seems the most put off about Lelouch being Zero with Nunnally a close second. They all wonder who CC is. They go over the questions for the show. Lelouch knows that CC will probably have something up her sleeve. As long it isn't anything about him, he doesn't mind. At least he never told her about Euphie being his first love. After feeling satisfied with the results Lelouch decides to have a rehearsal outside on the stage.

Tamaki and his band are out there. Everybody but Tamaki is giving Lelouch a weird look. He wonders it is because he slept with Kallen or because they figured out that he is Zero. Of course it could be both of those. The girls in the band all look over at Lelouch. He is used to those kinds of looks. Normally he ignores them but today he decides to play along. That is until Kallen smack him upside the head. This earns a loud grumble from Deithard who figured out Lelouch was Zero as soon as he found out that Lelouch would be the first guest. Deithard is not too happy about the Lelouch harem competition. Much like Lelouch, he wants the show to mean something. However the producer of the show and the network president love idea. They begin to make commercials for the event and post polls on the website.

The show with Euphemia and Suzaku is pretty standard. They come out and have an emotional reunion with Lelouch and Nunnally. CC mostly sticks to the questions Lelouch had given her. She does add a few questions about their relationship. Lelouch knew that CC was keeping the interview short on purpose. Euphemia and Suzaku were helping her.

Then Zero came back over to center stage.

"Okay yesterday we had Prince Lelouch on the show. He is here again. He is going to be a regular on the show."

The audience claps a little.

"Well starting today we are having a competition to see which of girls from Prince Lelouch's harem is going to be the first to marry the prince. It starts right after this commercial break."

CC decides to join the competition so Sayoko has to dress as Zero. The first part of the competition is a question and answer section. Nunnally, Euphemia, Suzaku, and Rivalz are asking the questions since they are Lelouch's sisters and best friends. They each get to ask all the girls one question. Zero and Lelouch just sit there.

Nunnally is first. "Okay let me see. If you could go out on a date with my big brother where would you want to go?'

Milly is first. "Well I would like to go to a fancy restaurant."

Shirley is next. "Well I like the opera. No wait a concert."

Shirley keeps mumbling places where she would want Lelouch to take her.

Kallen is next. "A fancy Japanese restaurant."

CC smiles and purrs. "Who says we have to go anywhere to have fun."

The crowd hollers and whistles at CC's comment. Shirley is still mumbling about potential date places.

Suzaku is next. Being Suzaku his question is weird and naïve. Mostly weird.

"If you were an animal, what animal would you be? I would be a cat. but cats don't like me for some reason. OWW!"

Arthur bites Suzaku.

Milly picks up Arthur and goes first. "A sex kitten."

The crowd hollers at Milly's answer.

Shirley is next. "I think I would be a puppy dog."

Shirley bats her eyes and the crow sighs.

Kallen frowns and goes next. "A bunny."

Somehow a picture of Kallen in a sexy bunny is shown. Everybody's jaw drops including Suzaku. Euphie makes sure to punch his shoulder.

CC smiles a sexy smile. "Well with Lelouch's stamina, I would have to be something pretty strong."

Suzaku and Euphemia don't get it, but Nunnally and Rivalz blush at the answer. Lelouch is choking so Zero pats his back. The other girls glare at CC.

Euphemia is next. "Okay when was the first time you kissed Lelouch?"

Shirley goes first. "Well this one time after a concert we kissed in the rain."

Milly is next. "Well let me see. There have so many times; I have forgotten when the first was."

This earns a whimper from Rivalz and Shirley.

Kallen is next. She answers quite curtly. "A few weeks ago."

CC smiles, "Let me see I met Lelouch a few months ago, and he was immediately all over me."

Once again the crowd loves CC's answer. Lelouch groans and face palms.

Rivalz asks the last question, and it is what everybody has been waiting for.

"Have you ever knocked the boots with Lelouch?"

The girls all gasp.

Kallen answers first. "Yes."

Shirley sighs, "No."

Milly smiles. "Wouldn't you like to know you dirty boy."

Kallen and Shirley wonder why they didn't think of that answer.

CC is last. "What do you think?"

She blows a kiss at Lelouch who is speechless. Zero stands up to end the show.

"Remember to go on our website and vote. Tomorrow the competition gets serious."

Tamaki's band plays the show off. Everybody stares at Kallen. They can tell by CC and Milly's way of answering that their answer to the last question is no. Before anyone can say anything there is some commotion coming from the crowd. It is Ohgi, and he is running towards Lelouch. Suzaku stands in front of the two princesses. Rivalz tries to head in Milly's direction but is accidentally tripped by Nunnally. Out of impulse Kallen moves towards Lelouch and Zero. However Tamaki beats her to the punch nailing Ohgi with his guitar. Ohgi collapses and keeps mumbling.

"Oh man I ruined my new guitar."

Lelouch looks over at Tamaki. "Um ya we can buy you a new one, right Zero?"

Zero nods in affirmation. Tamaki shakes his head.

"Damn even guys want a piece of Prince Lelouch."

Lelouch does a double take at Tamaki's comment. "What do you mean?"

"Well last night at Black Knight Headquarter Ohgi kept talking about you. He kept talking about all the things he would do to you if he ever got his hands on you. Minami even found some kind of love note from Ohgi to the prince."

CC smirks at that. Obviously she planted the fake love note from Ohgi. She was even smart enough to get his finger prints on it. Security comes over to take Ohgi and his fake love note away.

Kallen is stunned. "Ohgi was obsessed with Lelouch."

CC nods, "Yep just like Rivalz with Milly or Suzaku with his sense of justice. Lelouch and his sisters. Well you know what I mean."

They look at her and then at Lelouch. This is not what he wanted this show to be. Of course the show is a hit. The highest rated show in the history of HI-TV. It broke several ratings records around the world. The show and station website had several overloads as people went on to vote for their favorite member of the Lelouch harem.

Author's note: There is a poll on my profile. You can choose which members of the Lelouch harem he marries first. Does anyone have any Lelouch impersonations the girls can do?


	4. Lelouch's harem pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

VV and Rolo are finished voting for their favorite member of Lelouch's harem. Rolo voted for Shirley because she seems like a happy person. VV votes for Kallen.

"That little red head reminds me a lot of Marianne. Kick-ass knightmare pilot, tsundere, and she has a great rack and caboose. She will knock some sense into Lelouch."

"Didn't you kill Lady Marianne, sir?" asks a guard who is only alive because his brother manages the local Pizza Hut.

VV signals for Rolo to stab the man. The guard is used to it. Rolo usually stabs in somewhere that is not fatal. It has happened over a dozen times. The guard has not quit because the Geass Order has good medical insurance with a dental plan for his whole family. VV and Rolo continue to eat their pizza. VV tells Rolo a story about CC tricking someone into a pizza eating contest. Three days after she had won CC was still eating.

Zero and Lelouch come out to start the show. The Lelouch harem competition starts today. The show is going to be given more time because of this. They are having several competitions and several internet polls. The scoring system for the competitions is as follows: first place-6 points, second-3 points, third 2 point, and fourth 1 point. So winning a competition is a big advantage. Most of the competitions take place during the day. The first competition is the swimsuit competition. Suzaku, Rivalz, Zero, Lelouch, and Tamaki are the judges. Since Sayoko is uncomfortable judging this competition and she has to watch Nunnally, Euphemia dresses as Zero.

Shirley's swimsuit is the Ashford Academy blue one piece swimsuit. Milly's swimsuit is a blue two piece . It can barely be called a swimsuit. Kallen is a yellow two piece. CC is wearing a white one piece with blue trim. Milly is the winner with Kallen and CC coming in second and third. Shirley is fourth. The swimming contest is next. Shirley dominates it with Kallen in second. Technically Milly beats CC but neither of them get very far. So after two competitions the scoring is like this, Milly 8 points, Shirley 7, Kallen 6, CC 3.

The next competition is a shopping contest. Lelouch explains the rules. The four girls have to go shopping with one Lelouch's sisters or friends. Much to her chagrin Milly gets Rivalz. Kallen gets Suzaku, Shirley gets Euphie. CC draws Nunnally. Lelouch groans at the last one. The last thing he needs is CC perverting Nunnally. He hopes that Kallen and Suzaku don't end up killing each other. He also hopes that Rivalz can survive a day shopping with Milly. He isn't worried about Euphie and Shirley. They go off. Lelouch provides them with a shopping list and stores they each have to visit.

Milly ignores the list and takes Rivalz to a lingerie store. He faints as she tries on different pieces. She wants to be ready for her wedding night. When she is done with her purchases she leaves. Rivalz is still on the floor. Suzaku and Kallen ignore the competition and go have a knightmare battle. When they are done, Kallen remembers to stop by and purchase a few items from Lelouch's list. Shirley and Euphie also forget about the list. They spend the day talking about Lelouch. Of course they get to the shopping eventually. CC and Nunnally get everything on Lelouch's list.

The competition is decided by a combination of the items on the list and the opinion of the shopping guest. CC wins since she got everything on the list and Nunnally had fun. Shirley comes in second because she almost got everything on the list and Euphie had fun. Kallen comes in third because she got something on the list and Suzaku had fun. Milly comes in last because she didn't get anything on the list and she lost Rivalz.

The points standings are as follows. Shirley 10, Milly 9 , CC 9, Kallen 8.

After showing the videos of those competitions, they move on to the next part which is a Lelouch impersonation segment. Nunnally, Euphie, Suzaku, and Rivalz are the judges. Kallen starts. Even though her impersonation is spot on with all this stuff about Britannia, it is pretty boring. CC is next and she begins to hit on the other girls. This earns her whistles from the crowd. Shirley is next. She impersonates Lelouch going off to gamble. Milly is next. She impersonates Lelouch protecting Nunnally from other people. CC wins the competition. Milly and Shirley come in second and third. Kallen is last.

The next competition is a baking contest. They are allowed to bake anything that they want. Kallen is glad that she took those baking lessons from Lelouch a few weeks ago. Milly wins the contest. Kallen comes in second. Shirley comes in third because her cake is at least edible. CC's pizza is a complete failure.

The final contest for the day is a pizza eating contest. CC is a 2:1 favorite to win with Kallen a close second. Milly and Shirley are in third and fourth. Of course the pizza is provided by Pizza Hut. So that the contest does not go on forever the girls are brought two pizzas. Whoever finishes first wins. Lelouch signals for them to start. Shirley attacks her pizza. She imagines that they are Lelouch. Kallen is just as fast. Milly isn't that far behind. CC is casually eating her pizza. Much to everyone's surprise Shirley wins. Milly and Kallen are second and third. CC comes in last. She is barely done with her third slice. She knows that it is bad form to eat pizza so fast. There is no way you can enjoy it if you eat it so fast. The standings at the end of the day are Milly 20, Shirley 20, CC 17, and Kallen 14.

It is also announced that each day's internet voting poll winner will be given 10 points. Second place will receive 5 points. Third and fourth place will receive 3 and 2 points. At the moment Kallen is winning. Mostly because VV has stayed up all night voting for her. CC comes in second. Milly and Shirley tie for third. The new standings are Kallen 24, Milly 23, Shirley 23, and CC 22.

The other girls are not happy at Kallen's internet popularity. They have to make crazy deals with their friends to vote for them.

The Black Knights have finally calmed down about the whole Lelouch, Zero, Kallen thing. Even Ohgi who is released from jail. He even comes to terms with the fact that Kallen will probably have to marry Lelouch. When he arrives at home Chigusa is gone. He goes out to look for her.

At Ashford everything is forgiven because Milly has promised a huge school festival for Lelouch's weddings. He has agreed to have them all at Ashford. Just to be safe they stay at the Britannian Embassy again. All the girls stay there as well to keep an eye out on the other.

Author's note: So there will probably be two more chapters of the harem competition to finish out the week on the show. Then after that the wedding(s) take place to start the second week of the show. There will probably be a wedding everyday of the show. Milly will plan them all to show off her amazing planning abilities. Each one will have a surprise guest/interruption.


	5. Lelouch's harem pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

The standings are Kallen 24, Milly 23, Shirley 23, and CC 22. Even though Kallen was down in the competition, her internet popularity pushes her to the top. Much to her chagrin but much to CC's delight. Shirley knows that she has to dominate the day's competition to make up for Kallen's surprising internet popularity.

Kallen goes over to Lelouch's room to get him and CC. She finds CC lying face down on Lelouch's computer. Kallen goes over to see what the green haired witch is doing.

Kallen begins to read. "Thank you for voting for Kallen Stadtfeld. Your vote counts. Remember to watch tonight's episode for more exciting action."

Kallen lets out a yell. CC jumps up. When she notices who it is, she goes over to the bed to sleep. Kallen isn't going to let her get away with it.

"Have you been voting for me all night?"

CC nods.

"Why?"

CC shrugs her shoulders. Kallen growls. She jumps on top of CC and begins to violently shake her.

"You two should conserve your energy for later today."

Kallen looks over and sees Lelouch standing there with a smug look by the door.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Tell that stupid green haired witch to get up."

Lelouch walks away. As Kallen tries to get CC out of bed Shirley and Milly walk into the room looking for Lelouch.

Shirley gasps, "What are you two doing in Lulu's bed."

CC rubs her eyes and yawns. "This is my bed. He just doesn't want to recognize that."

Kallen pushes her off the bed. "Go get ready and stop trying to make things harder."

CC grins, "Okay after all you are the only one who has shared a bed with our favorite prince."

Kallen blushes but manages to get CC up. They all head over to the studio where the today's competition is going to take place. Zero and Lelouch come out to start the show. Zero begins the competition by reminding everyone of the scoring system. The first three competitions were taped earlier in the day.

"The scoring system for the competition is as follows: first place-6 points, second-3 points, third 2 point, and fourth 1 point. Remember your vote counts as well. Each day's internet voting poll winner will be given 10 points. Second place will receive 5 points. Third and fourth place will receive 3 and 2 points. Let the competition begin."

The day's first competition is chess. It is a very Lelouchian idea. Milly knows that she has to win first place or last place overall because the memorable weddings will be the first and the last. Rather than having the girls play each other, Zero decides to have Lelouch play them all at the same time. Shirley keeps making mistake and is the first eliminated. CC is eliminated next because she wants to go eat some pizza. Kallen uses a strategy that she learned from her father, but she still falls next. Milly wins because she uses a strategy that she remembers Rivalz talking about. Well she still loses to Lelouch, but she lasted the longest. New points standings are Milly 29, Kallen 27, CC 24, and Shirley 24.

The next competition is an obstacle course. The four girls start at the same time. The obstacle course starts with a reverse uphill treadmill. After that they have to walk across a balance beam while Tamaki and Zero (Sayoko) throw objects at them. Then they climb up a net and zip line down onto a mat. Finally they have to select one of four paths. At the end of each path behind a paper wall are either Suzaku, Rivalz, Euphemia, or Nunnally. Then the finish line.

It begins. Kallen is in the lead early on. CC is vaguely trailing because she is promised pizza. Milly and Shirley are bringing up the rear. By the time the reach the zip line, they are all pretty even. Each girl gets selects there path. Shirley runs her ass off and barrels through the bewildered Suzaku. He was hoping to slow down one of the girls. Now he is on the floor with a concussion. Euphemia looks over to check up on him as Kallen goes flying past her. Milly runs into Rivalz who wisely moves out of the way. CC runs into Nunnally. The two of them strike up a conversation. It is a photo finish, but Shirley's momentum pushes her ahead. Kallen and Milly are second and third. CC eventually comes over to the finish. New points standings Milly 31, Shirley 30, Kallen 30, CC 25.

At the finish line is a mud wrestling pit. That will be the third competition of the day. The semifinals will be taped. The finals will be live on the show. The first match is Kallen versus CC. The rules are a combination of sumo wrestling and pro wrestling. Kallen attacks with vigor. She has CC in a triangle choke hold. The best part is that she knows that she doesn't have to let go when CC goes limp. Eventually they manage to pry Kallen off CC. Shirley and Milly are next. They shake hands.

"Good luck Madam President."

Milly nods, "Good luck Shirley."

Lelouch begins the fight and Shirley attacks. She manages to pick Milly up in a fireman's carry and begins to spin her around. Shirley slams Milly into the mud. She pins splashes and pins her. Shirley wins. The mud wrestling final is going to be Kallen versus Shirley. That is the end of the taped section of the show.

Zero continues with the show. "Well the competition is still close. Now we still have a few more competitions. Of course the mud wrestling final. There is also a special team tug of war competition. Also we find out how much the girls actually know about the prince."

That is the first thing. The girls are split into two groups. By some miracle, Lelouch rigging it, Kallen and CC are a team. The winning team gets 4 points and the losing team gets nothing. Kallen has some Black Knight flunky bring in several boxes of pizza for the winning team. It only takes CC and Kallen about five second to win. CC immediately goes towards the pizza. The new point standings are Kallen 34, Milly, 31, Shirley 30, CC 29

The next competition is that giant Q-tip jousting thing. This time Shirley and Kallen meet first. Once again Shirley summons a fierceness from somewhere and wins. Milly beats CC who is still eating pizza. In the finals Shirley dominates Milly. CC concedes third place to Kallen. The new point standings are Shirley 36, Kallen 36, Milly 34, and CC 30. Kallen has yet to win a competition.

The next competition is 'What does Lelouch like?' Lelouch will ask them a question. The girls have a few seconds to write down their answer. Then Lelouch reveals the actual answer. If they get it right or are close, they get a point. The judges are Euphie, Nunnally, Rivalz, and Suzaku who has recovered from getting knocked out by Shirley earlier.

Lelouch begins, "First question. What is my favorite school subject?"

The girls write down their answers. CC writes down pizza. Kallen writes down math. Shirley writes down skipping class to play chess. Milly writes down none.

"The correct answer is nothing."

After some discussion, Milly and Shirley are awarded a point.

"What is my favorite food?"

CC writes down pizza. Shirley writes down hamburgers. Milly writes down whatever I cook up. Kallen writes down not pizza.

"The correct answer is not pizza."

CC frowns at this answer. Kallen gets a point.

"Third question. What is my favorite late time snack?"

Milly writes ice cream. Shirley writes down cookies. Kallen writes down sorbet. CC writes down Kallen. The last answer earns a cheer form the crowd. The other girls glare at CC and then Kallen.

"The answer is pizza.'

CC scowls. The first time she tries to be funny, and she misses out. Nobody gets a point.

"What do I like to do at night?"

Shirley writes reading books with Nunnally. Milly writes gambling. Kallen begins to write leading a rebellion against Britannia but scratches it out. She writes talking with Nunnally. CC writes Kallen. Another cheer from the crowd.

"The answer is spend time with Nunnally."

Kallen and Shirley get a point.

"Okay we are half way through this section and the point standings are Shirley 38, Kallen 38, Milly 35, and CC 30. After this commercial break, we will continue."

The show returns from commercials and Lelouch continues.

"What is my favorite color?"

Shirley writes down black. Milly writes down black. Kallen writes down black. CC writes down red and looks at Kallen.

"There answer is black."

Lelouch is tempted to write down blue to throw them off.

"Next question. This one is a little tricky. What do I like to make Nunnally as a snack?"

Shirley writes down onigiri. Milly writes down sandwiches Kallen writes down a sushi. CC writes down pizza of course.

"The answer is onigiri."

Shirley gets another point.

"Okay final question. If you could lead rebellion in order to make a better world for your little bind and crippled sister, would you?"

Everybody stares in confusion at Lelouch.

"Oh that was the wrong card. What's my favorite anime?" Lelouch pauses, "Who wrote this stupid cards. Let me see. No this is stupid, "

Lelouch flips through the question cards. He finally gives up and decides to ask his own question. "

"Okay, here is the final question. What is my favorite quote?"

He begins to write his answer down. Rather then write their answer the girls decide to stand up and say it.

Shirley is first. "I'm off to gamble. Watch Nunnally for me."

Milly is next. "Yes Madam President, whatever you want. I am yours."

CC is next. "The only ones, who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed."

Kallen is last. "If the king does not lead, how does he expect his subordinates to follow?"

Lelouch smirks because CC and Kallen got it right. Lelouch stands up

Okay it is time for the final competition of the day. The mud wrestling final. But first the mud wrestling third place match. After these commercials."

Once back from commercial Lelouch continues.

"The standings before this last competition are as follows: Shirley 40, Kallen 40, Milly 36, and CC 31. The competition is close. With our mud wrestling finalists in the lead. But remember that the winner of our daily internet poll gets 10 points, second place gets 5, third and fourth place receive 3 and 2 points. You have until midnight before the poll resets. So onto the competition."

The girls can't help but notice that Lelouch is really getting into this. Milly and CC battle in a lackluster third place mud wrestling match. CC wins because she is distracted by pizza. When Milly moves to grab her, CC moves out of way causing Milly to fall out of the pit. Kallen and Shirley begin their match. Shirley's determination and moves that she picked while watching wrestling with Rivalz gives her the edge. The Kallen and Shirley mud wrestling final is the highest rated segment in the history of television.

Lelouch closes the show by announcing the new points standings.

"The new point standings are Shirley 46, Kallen 43, Milly 37, and CC 33. Don't forget to vote online. Also tomorrow's show will be the final show of the competition. With the first wedding happening on Monday. We have a few more competitions lined up for tomorrow. We also have a few special guests. Good night."

Lelouch signs off. The girls decide to drag him over to the mud pit. Suzaku and Euphemia come over to join in. However when Rivalz jumps in everyone finds something else to do.

"Come on you guys. This isn't fair."

Over at the Geass Order VV is making sure that his little contractees are voting for Kallen.

"Come on you little bastards. You don't get any dinner until you finish you voting quota. And I don't want any funny stuff. Yes I know CC always brings pizza and stuffed animals when she visits. I also know that that blonde looks like she can treat a man right. And well that orange haired girl is aggressive as hell and is most likely a virgin. We are voting for the red head. That red head looks like she can knock some sense into Lelouch."

Rolo is supervising the voting process to make sure that everyone votes correctly.

Everybody heads over to the Britannian embassy except for Rivalz who goes back to Ashford. CC stays up all night long voting for Kallen over and over. Lelouch falls asleep after a nice long bath. Suzaku and Euphemia finally give in to their desires and eat that chocolate sundae they have been craving all day long.

Back in Britannia Anya finds herself in some weird looking lab wondering how she got there. She also wonders why she always feels sore after she blacks out. The last thing she remembers is watching that Zero show on TV. She looks over at a calendar and notices that it is now Thursday. Her last clear memory is of Monday. She decides that the Zero show must have something to do with it and decides to head over to Japan.

* * *

Author's note: The internet poll is based off the one on my profile. So if you haven't voted, you should. Right now Kallen has a commanding lead. There is one more competition show. Then the weddings. I have a surprise guest for Kallen's wedding. I have one for Milly's wedding. I kind of need some for Shirley and CC's weddings. VV and Rolo will show up at all of them. It kind of appears as if Kallen and Shirley will be first and second.


	6. Lelouch's harem pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept. So the characters are going to get real OOC in this chapter. Well more than they already have been, I guess.

* * *

In the morning they all go to check the new point standing which take into account the internet poll. Once again Kallen dominates online. Shirley is now second with CC and Milly in third and fourth. Kallen 53, Shirley 51, Milly 37, and CC 33. There are a few competitions scheduled for the day. The most important segment will probably be the special guest question session. It all ends with an evening gown competition.

They are eating breakfast wondering how Shirley was able to defeat Kallen and Milly last night. Shirley is quiet about it. She knows that she has to dominate the day's competitions to make up for Kallen's internet popularity. Eating breakfast are the four girl contestants, Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphemia, and Suzaku. Cornelia and her knights are off taking care of some government business.

Lloyd and Cecile walk into the room. They are discussing the repairs to the Lancelot that are necessary after Suzaku and Kallen's knightmare duel the other day. Lloyd sees Milly and smiles.

"Hey it's my fiancée."

Everybody in the room begins to cough. Milly decides to explain things to Lloyd.

"Oh about that. Well you see our engagement is kind of off."

Lloyd looks like he wants to throw a fit. Cecile tries to comfort him.

"Lloyd, didn't I tell you about this on Tuesday. It happened during Zero's talk show."

Lloyd doesn't hear her and keeps whining.

"Now I'll never get the Ganymede."

Lelouch begins to laugh.

"Let me get this straight. You wanted to marry Milly just to get that old knightmare."

Cecile sighs, "Yes that was his plan. He is a little odd."

Lloyd is too distraught to notice them talking about him.

"Well if that is all he wants, I suppose we can make arrangements. There are a few things that he can do for me."

Lloyd lets out a yell and jumps to hug Lelouch only to be stopped by Kallen. Lloyd is on the ground rubbing where Kallen kicked him.

"Um sorry about that um Lloyd. It was a reflex."

Lloyd forgives Kallen and goes off skipping dreaming about what he will do with the Ganymede.

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders. "Well I guess that settles that. That guy is on strange man."

Cecile sits down and begins to pour some whiskey into her coffee. After offering some whiskey to the others who reject her offer, she begins to sip.

"You have no idea your highness. You have no idea."

Cecile leaves to go help Lloyd with whatever he has planned. Once again they set out early to tape the competitions for the show. There will only two taped segments since there will be a special guest question section and the evening gown competition.

As the show begins Zero (Sayoko) comes out.

"Today is the last day of the competition. As has been occurring all week. We have taped a few competitions before hand. The scoring system for the competition is as follows: first place-6 points, second-3 points, third 2 point, and fourth 1 point. Remember your vote counts as well. Each day's internet voting poll winner will be given 10 points. Second place will receive 5 points. Third and fourth place will receive 3 and 2 points. Here is the footage from earlier today."

The first competition involves the girls selecting clothes for Lelouch to wear. They are given an hour to go down to the mall and buy clothes for him to wear. Kallen picks out something black clothes for Lelouch. Shirley gets him lots of colorful clothes. Milly buys him a shirt and spends the rest of the money on clothes for her. CC buys pizza with the money. Kallen and Shirley get first and second place. Milly wins third place because she bought something for Lelouch. CC doesn't get any points for abusing the game. The new point standings are Kallen 59, Shirley 54, Milly 39, and CC 33.

The second competition is a hundred meter dash. Kallen is pretty much a lock to win it. The others will be battling for second place. That's pretty much how the race goes. Only CC thinks that she hears Euphie say something about pizza so she runs her butt off and wins the race. Kallen and Shirley win second and third place. Milly is last.

CC runs over to Euphie. "Where is the pizza?"

Euphie is confused. "What pizza?"

"You said there was pizza around here."

"On no I yelled out help it's a bee."

CC is not convinced, "Don't lie to me. You're Lelouch's sister so I know you are full of lies and deceit."

Kallen has to drag CC away. After commercials Zero begins the live portion of the show.

"Okay now that updated point standings: Kallen 62, Shirley 57, Milly 41, and CC 39. don't forget to vote on our daily internet poll. It seems as if Kallen has an insurmountable lead in that," Sayoko slightly pauses, "Now the competition was to determine who would marry the prince first, but we have come up with something better. The prince will marry the girls in reverse order of the point standings. With the winner getting the biggest wedding at the end of next week. Also the winner will get a two week honeymoon and will be the only girl who gets a wedding night with the prince."

Everybody's jaw drops. Sayoko smiles underneath the mask. That will teach the little playboy prince for running off with girls while Nunnally was waiting for him at home.

Zero continues, "We have a question and answer section with a several surprise guests."

Lelouch comes out. "Ya forget the question and answer section."

Sayoko/Zero is confused, "Why?"

"Because I don't want Schniezel, Odysseus, Cornelia, Euphie, and Nunnally deciding this for me with their silly questions."

Euphemia looks down at the questions that she and Suzaku came up with last night. They don't seem all that silly. Well maybe a little.

Zero asks, "Well what do you want to do?"

Sayoko knows what she wants to do to him. It involves weapons and ropes.

VV and Rolo are watching the show.

"Damn Rolo this is getting good."

The one Geass Order guard hands VV a note. It says that Jeremiah escaped this morning.

VV yells, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

The guard is crawling on the floor because of multiple stab wounds from Rolo.

VV frowns, "I wonder where he could have run off to?"

Rolo points at the television. Jeremiah comes flying out of the audience.

"Zero, I will have my vengeance."

Sayoko/Zero promptly beats his ass all while maintaining her helmet.

Lelouch smiles, "Well I was going to have you guys stop that guy, but never mind. Okay whoever finds Rivalz first and kicks his ass gets 11 points."

The girls run off to look for Rivalz while Zero sends the show to a commercial. During the commercial Jeremiah is revived and pledges his loyalty to Lelouch. Rivalz is watching Bikini Nightmare IV in the green room. Shirley finds him first. Rivalz doesn't like the way she is smiling.

"Hey Shirley, how is the competition."

"It's going well. Sorry Rivalz."

"Sorry about what," Rivalz lets out a yell as the orange haired girl jumps on top of him. She makes him regret making her watch all those wrestling shows.

Lelouch is looking on a monitor. "Looks like it's 11 points for Shirley. Next game: for 7 points get me Cornelia's teddy bear, Mr. Cuddles."

Guilford gulps while Cornelia lets out a yell. "Guilford, we must protect Mr. Cuddles at all costs."

Kallen comes flying in and takes out Cornelia and her knight. Mr. Cuddles goes flying through the air and lands in CC's arms. She takes it over to Lelouch who is standing there smiling as he thinks of something for the girls to do. He has one right up Milly's alley.

"Next game: for 6 points what color are Euphie's underwear?"

Suzaku faints. Euphie tries to run away, but she is no match for Milly who catches her and flips up her skirt. Milly runs over to tell Lelouch the answer who confirms it with a crying Euphie.

"Okay well here are the new point standings: Shirley 68, Kallen 62, Milly 47, and CC 46. Now for some more commercials."

During the commercial break they get Lelouch to settle down, but he refuses to apologize and would like to point out that Milly has seen more of Euphemia than Suzaku. Suzaku begs to differ because they took a bath together one time. This comment causes Cornelia to chase after Suzaku. The others stare at Euphemia.

The show comes back from commercial break. Lelouch is sitting down besides Jeremiah, Schniezel, Guildford, and Darlton. The latter two have taken the place of Cornelia and Euphemia. Jeremiah takes Nunnally's place. Nobody cares what happened to Odysseus. For some reason only Lelouch and Jeremiah are miked up. Lelouch takes the show over so Sayoko can rest and Euphemia dresses up as Zero.

"Well we're back. And joining us on the set is our friend Orange."

Jeremiah waves at the people.

"Well the show isn't about him. So we'll get back to the competition."

Lelouch grins as he looks over at his brother and his sister's knights. They look frightened.

Lelouch continues, "Earlier today Nunnally placed a wedding ring inside the pocket of one of the three gentlemen to my right," Lelouch waves at the aforementioned freaked out guys, "First girl to get the ring gets fifteen points."

Shirley and Kallen spring into action. With this contest they can solidify their lead in the competition. Milly come running after them. With this she can get back in the game. CC refuses to participate unless pizza is involved. Kannon offers pizza if she'll save Schniezel from this so CC dives in. After a few minutes Schniezel, Darlton, and Guilford are lying there with their clothes in tatters. Nunnally wheels over to Lelouch.

"Big brother, I forgot to put the ring in brother Schniezel's pants."

Nunnally holds up the ring. Milly jumps over and snags it out of her hands.

"With that contest Milly is back in the running. Well now let's see. We should have one more competition before the evening gown contest. What should it be? Well we will have it after this commercial break."

Schniezel, Guilford, and Darlton are taken off the set. Back in Britannia Odysseus is glad he stayed home. As Lelouch stands there thinking of a contest for them to do, Nunnally raises her hand.

"Yes Nunnally."

"I have an idea, big brother."

Lelouch leans in to listen to Nunnally's idea. He is nodding his head the whole time. A few seconds later several studio guys are sent running around gathering things. After the commercial break Jeremiah takes over since Lelouch is tired from all the commotion.

"Orange, here remember with every purchase of the Black Knight deal from pizza hut, 50% of the proceeds go to help disenfranchised Japanese. Like Suzaku here," Jeremiah walks over to Suzaku who has escaped from Cornelia. His clothes are shredded, "Look at his clothes. He hasn't had a good meal in several weeks. He can't sleep at night."

Suzaku nods, "Ya it's true. Cecile makes the grossest things to eat. And Euphie and Nunnally keep me up all night."

"KURURUGI!" Cornelia comes flying into the studio, "So Euphie isn't enough for you. Now you are defiling little Nunnally as well."

Lelouch has always been one to defend Nunnally from everything, but she is fourteen now. Lelouch also knows that the girls and Suzaku stay up all night practicing their chess and thinking of questions to ask the contestants. Cornelia continues her pursuit of Suzaku.

Jeremiah blinks, "Well that was strange. Now onto the obstacle course. The girls will have to race one at a time. First they have to push Nunnally across the stage. Then they have to climb the rope wall and zip line down. Once there they have to run back for Nunnally and bring her back here. Finally you have to get the wedding ring from Zero. The current point standings are Shirley 68, Kallen 62, Milly 62, and CC 46. So this contest along with the evening gown competition and the internet poll will decide it all."

The girls nod. CC sits there calmly. It seems as if she will have to win everything just to get back in the competition. But if she is last, then her wedding with Lelouch is first. Of course there is no wedding night.

Kallen is up first. She stands behind Nunnally's wheelchair waiting for the signal. It begins, and Kallen takes off. Nunnally raises her arms and lets out a scream. Kallen goes up the rope wall and down the zip line. She is back for Nunnally in a matter of seconds. Thinking that Sayoko is still in the Zero costume, Kallen decides to attack. One kick sends Euphie flying back. Kallen gets the ring.

Lelouch is back while Jeremiah checks up on Zero/Euphie.

"Well that was a good time two minutes and thirty-three seconds. We'll see if anyone can beat that."

CC is next, and she was offered pizza by Lelouch is she gave an effort. She takes off. Nunnally is raises her hands and yells again. CC is up and down in record time. CC comes back over for Nunnally. It appears as if she will beat Kallen's time. But CC like Kallen believes that the first Zero was Sayoko and that Euphemia is probably in there now. However Euphemia is unconscious in the back laying besides Rivalz, and Sayoko is the Zero once more. CC moves into attack Zero but is beaten back. After a few minutes of kicking CC's ass Zero gives her the ring.

Lelouch shakes his head. "Well that took almost four minutes. Okay to save time. The next two girls will run together. We need a volunteer from the crowd to be in the other wheelchair."

Kaguya who has been waiting patiently all week jumps at Lelouch.

"I'll do it."

Lelouch grimaces. At least she isn't in the competition. Milly and Shirley begin and are pretty even the whole way. They both attack Zero/Sayoko who is able to fight them off without breaking a sweat. Then Milly does something sneaky. She pulls down Shirley's shorts. This provides enough of a distraction for her to win.

"So Milly takes second place there. Now as the girls go back to get ready for the evening gown competition. Let's go over the new points standings. Shirley 70, Kallen 68, Milly 65, and CC 47. With that victory Kallen is now in position to take it all. That is taking into account her internet popularity. But don't count CC who is also popular on the internet. Now for a commercial break."

There are several screams coming from the back as the girls are putting on their evening gowns. The first is from Cornelia who finds Rivalz and Euphie unconscious on the floor. Kallen knocks her out. The next scream is from Villetta who shows up to get revenge on Zero, Shirley, and Lelouch. She rushes into the dressing room to get Shirley. The other girls defend their friend. Just for the heck of it Kaguya and a now conscious Euphemia join in. Cecile is also there to confront Suzaku concerning his comments regarding her cooking. She gets dragged into it. All eight girls come out to the set where Lelouch, Jeremiah, Nunnally, and Suzaku with new clothes are waiting. For the first time Lelouch is glad that his sister is blind, but she isn't deaf.

"What's going on?"

Lelouch isn't sure how to answer. "Um the girls decided to make up their own competition."

Nunnally shrugs her shoulders and leans forward to listen. CC is eating a pizza as she fights Kaguya off. For some reason Cecile decides to attack Milly. It could have something to do with Lloyd after all Milly was almost married to him. Shirley and Euphemia are having a battle to the death. Okay they are standing around looking at the others fight. Finally Kallen is bashing Villetta's head into the ground.

Jeremiah recognizes his old subordinate. "What is Villetta doing here?"

Lelouch shrugs, "I don't know. I don't think I have ever met her."

Nunnally shakes her head. "Just like big brother to meet a girl, have her fall in love with him, and then forget all about her."

Suzaku agrees but is a little worried about Euphie's safety. Also the girls are all in their underwear. Lelouch remembers that the show is back from commercial. He trots on over to where the girls are. After spending a few seconds catching his breathe, he continues with the show.

"Well it seems as if the evening gown competition has been cancelled. But there has to be a winner," he pauses for a bit as he glances at the girls, "Well the real winner is the audience because we get to see these lovely girls in their underwear."

The girls finally realize that they are in their underwear and on live television. They drag Lelouch down with them, and he enjoys it. Rivalz is in the back watching from the green room. Cornelia's head is on his lap, and he is stroking her hair. He is getting little excited from watching the girls battle it out in their underwear. Cornelia wakes up and sees Rivalz's excitement. She decides to have a little fun with the blue haired boy.

Not knowing what to do the camera man pans over to Nunnally. Since Lelouch cancelled the question and answer section and the evening gown segment kind of got ruined, there are still about ten to fifteen minutes of show left.

Nunnally decides to take over.

"Well since everybody else is busy; let's recap the whole competition in a segment I like to call Nunnally recaps the whole competition with Suzaku and Jeremiah or Nunnally's corner. It has all been pretty exciting right guys."

Jeremiah chimes in, "You are correct princes Nunnally. Let's go back to the beginning which was also the beginning of this show."

Jeremiah tells the short history of the show and the Lelouch harem competition. Lelouch manages to escape from the girls.

"Okay so that competition was a bust since all the girls are winners. Now we will look over at our internet poll. Remember that the winner of our daily internet poll gets 10 points, second place gets 5, third and fourth place receive 3 and 2 points. Drum roll please. The winner of the competition, with over fifty percent in the internet poll, is Kallen Stadtfeld."

Jeremiah takes a microphone and begins singing. "There she is Mrs. vi Britannia."

Kallen still in her underwear comes over to Lelouch and slaps in the face. Then she kisses him and slaps him again. Zero/Sayoko interrupts them to close the show.

"Remember on Monday the girls are going shopping for their dream wedding. We would to thank Pizza Hut for all their support. Also HI-TV. We can't forget about the Glasgow Knightmare company. Just because they're old doesn't mean that they are not still useful. Good night everybody see you on Monday."

The final point standings flash on the screen: Kallen 78, Shirley 73, Milly 67, and CC 52.

Lelouch is a little afraid of what his siblings might do so after the show they all head over to Kallen's house which has been cleaned up after the rioting. Her stepmother never returned because Lelouch and his special power took care of her. The girls have gotten over the fact that the whole world saw them in their underwear. They begin to look over the comments on the internet. All of them including Cecile and Villetta receive several marriage proposals. Villetta has amnesia and can't remember who she is. CC tells her that she is Lelouch's love slave which complicates things.

Milly smirks, "The rules didn't say anything about having a pre-wedding night."

Lelouch yelps as the girls drag him up to Kallen's room. After all they don't have anything to do until Monday. Cecile and Villetta follow them. Kaguya decides to hide in the closet and take notes. Jeremiah and Sayoko head outside to admire the garden. Suzaku and Euphemia give in to temptation and eat a hot fudge sundae. Meanwhile Nunnally is sitting alone in the living room.

"Guys, big brother. HELLO! This is so not cool. Stupid whores. Hello blind crippled girl here."

Sayoko remembers Nunnally and puts her to bed before going back out to admire the garden.

VV and Rolo are ready for their trip to Japan.

"Hurry up you little freaks. I swear one of these days you won't wake up Milton."

VV's little contractees are carrying his bags over to the jet because Jeremiah stole the Siegfried.

Over in some ditch is Ohgi who has yet to find Villetta or Chigusa as he calls her. Is he did or is he alive? Who knows or cares? This story isn't about him. It's about Lelouch getting some.

Meanwhile back in the dungeon um I mean the Ashford student council clubhouse basement Nina is working on what she calls 'the one man black hole.' It is a little device she is working on to get rid of Suzaku. She picks up a picture of Euphemia

"Just a few more days, and we can finally be together forever."

Use your imagination for what happens next or better yet don't.

* * *

Author's note: Okay this took so long because I couldn't come up with questions for Lelouch's siblings to ask. All the other little question sessions kind of came naturally, but this one seemed hard. Plus they will have plenty of time to ask the girls questions during wedding week. I kind of need wedding ideas. I moved Kallen's wedding from first to last because it will have the most and biggest surprise guests. I have left a few clues in previous chapters.

So after last chapter Shirley had a slight lead in the poll over CC. Then like five or six people voted for CC. Of course Kallen is still dominating and the poll will be closed after this chapter. I need surprise guests for Shirley, Milly, and CC's weddings. Rivalz will try to interrupt Milly's wedding. The other two I'm not sure what to do. The next chapter will be about them shopping for the weddings. There go all of Lelouch's gambling winnings. As Sayoko and Shirley would say, "Serves him right for leaving little Nunnally alone to go gambling."

I have a poll about what I should do when this story is over which should be after the weddings. I will come back every once in a while when I have a really good guest idea. If you want a more in depth description of the stories just ask? This option is only for regular reviewers.


	7. Weddings pt 1: shoppping

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was trying to think of stuff to write so it wouldn't be so short. This will be about the girls shopping for their weddings.

* * *

After a wild weekend with the girls, Lelouch gets some time off. He was well aware of Milly and CC's depravity, but who knew that Shirley was just as wild. Kallen seems to be the only one of the girls who just wants a normal relationship. Today's show will recap all the action from last week as well show glimpse of the girls doing their wedding shopping. Lelouch decides to make a small change to the situation. After the weekend's events he decides that each girl should get a wedding night since he took care of the main issue sometime Saturday morning.

This morning he is back at the Britannian embassy eating breakfast with his sisters and Suzaku. Euphie and Nunnally are a little worried about Cornelia because she hasn't come out of her room all weekend. Suzaku is worried about Guilford who has been moping around all weekend and Rivalz who won't answer any of his phone calls. Lelouch shrugs his shoulders. Finally Cornelia and Rivalz appear together holding hands. Lelouch shrugs his shoulders again and finishes his breakfast. Cornelia spends most of the morning talking about how much of a man, Rivalz is. Lelouch can only snicker because he has seen glimpses of Rivalz in the locker room. Average describes Rivalz at best. Lelouch's snicker angers Cornelia.

"Is there something funny about what I said Lelouch?"

Lelouch shrugs once more.

"Not really but I've seen Rivalz naked and if you consider that a lot of man, it makes me wonder about your previous experiences."

Rivalz retorts, "So do consider yourself a big man, Lelouch."

"Well he is enough of a man to satisfy the four of us plus Cecile and that silver haired woman. I'm pretty sure a few other girls dropped in as well."

They all look to see Milly walking over to Lelouch. She kisses him on the head.

"Hi Lelouch dear."

Lelouch grunts, "What do you want?"

"Don't be so mean. Remember we girls are going shopping and we need our money."

Lelouch pulls out four prepaid credit cards and hands one to Milly.

"Oh come on you don't trust me with all of them."

Lelouch shakes his head. CC comes over to get her card next. She is dressed in only her white underwear. For some reason Cornelia covers Nunnally's eyes. Euphie covers Suzaku's.

Lelouch warns CC, "This card won't work at Pizza Hut."

CC groans as she leaves. Kallen comes to get her card and Shirley's who is too afraid to come over especially after all the wild things she did over the weekend. Lelouch decides to get ready for the show. Apart from the recap and wedding shopping segment, there will be a Jeremiah interview and Tamaki's band, The Best Buddies, will play a small concert. Also for the first time in the short history of the show Lelouch will play Zero.

The girls divide up into two groups. Milly and Shirley are joined by Nina, Sophie Wood, and Meeya Himmick. CC and Kallen are joined by Nagisa Chiba, Rakshata, and Kaguya. Lelouch has informed the girls of his intention of spending the night with each girl after their wedding so the girls decide to buy their shopping partner something to wear on their wedding night.

Lelouch heads over to the studio to get ready. Nunnally, Suzaku, and Euphie come with him. Lelouch and Jeremiah prepare for their interview. Lelouch hopes to keep the wedding stuff as short as possible. I mean how long can it take to buy some dresses? Lelouch is about to find out that he knows very little about women and shopping.

Zero comes out to begin the show. After a few jokes at the expense of the Britannian royal family and the Black Knight leaders, he sits down.

"So we have a big show today. The girls are out shopping for their weddings. We have some footage of that. We will also recap last week's events on the show," Zero pauses as the audience claps, "Well with us to recap everything that has happened so far are Nunnally vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, and Suzaku Kururugi."

Those three come out to a nice applause. Nunnally is placed right next to Zero. Suzaku and Euphemia take a seat on the couch.

"Well let's begin who wants to recap the events of last week."

Euphemia and Nunnally both raise their hands. They giggle a little at the fact.

"Well your highnesses, why don't you share the responsibility?"

The two princesses begin with Suzaku interjecting himself every once in a while. Zero (Lelouch) keeps looking over at the clock. His sisters were doing it to him again. Only this time instead of talking fast so there would be lots of time left over, they were taking their time.

"Well that's enough of a recap. We still have to go out to see how the girls are doing with their shopping."

Somehow Milly and Shirley were able to convince Rivalz and some other guys from school to carry their stuff. Being used to shopping for school festivals, Milly found some good deals. She was also able to trade advertising time for some good deals. So Milly and Shirley are able to get everything they wanted and more. Milly spends several minutes talking about all the deals she got. She also throws in a few commercials for the stores.

Zero cuts her off, "Okay now let's go see what the other girls are doing."

Kallen and CC have been shopping all day for wedding clothes. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world because CC kept trying to stop for pizza. At least Kallen didn't get stuck with any of her Ashford 'friends.' Getting stuck with CC is annoying enough. Not to mention having Kaguya, Chiba, three cameramen, and some other show people follow them around. Somehow Chiba or Kaguya managed to get Asahina and Urabe to tag along and carry their stuff. They are informed that they are about to go live on the air. Kallen tries to get into a dressing room, but Kaguya is in there. CC just plops herself down and begins to eat pizza.

The camera cuts to the other group of girls. CC is sitting there eating a pizza. In the background Chiba is trying to stop Kallen and Kaguya from fighting. Zero tries to contact someone to find out what is going on.

"Is there anyone there who can tell us what is going on?"

CC looks up. "Well it started when the little girl," she points at Kaguya, "wanted to try on a dress. Kallen said that there was no point to that. So they started arguing. Then the fight broke out."

As CC continues to explain the situation, Kallen sends Kaguya flying towards CC's pizza knocking it to the floor. CC lets out a yell that is heard around the world. On his way to Tokyo VV fells a shiver going down his spine.

"Oh man someone must have dropped CC's pizza. Glad I'm not there."

CC goes into attack mode and rushes Kaguya. Chiba manages to hold her off for a few seconds. It takes the several security guards and pizzas to finally calm CC down. For some reason despite Zero's best efforts the show's producers refuse to cut away from the action.

Zero looks around, "I guess we are out of time for tonight. Remember that tomorrow is Prince Lelouch's wedding with CC. We will try to bring back Orange again. Good night."

Lelouch is not very happy when he reaches the dressing room. His sisters and Suzaku don't bother joining him. The girls head home after a long day of shopping.

"Now I have you, your highness."

Lelouch turns around and sees a small pink haired girl holding a gun.

* * *

Author's note: Okay so this chapter probably wasn't the best. But Anya makes her appearance so that could mean anything and who knows who else will show up.


	8. Weddings pt 2: CC

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

When we last left our favorite megalomaniac prince turned vigilante turned to womanizing prince, he was in a little bit of trouble. Even though CC is the weirdest of Lelouch's soon to be brides, her wedding will probably be the sanest and the shortest.

Lelouch is not very happy when he reaches the dressing room. His sisters and Suzaku don't bother joining him. The girls head home after a long day of shopping.

"Now I have you, your highness."

Lelouch turns around and sees a small pink haired girl holding a gun. He looks at her carefully.

"Who are you?"

"What did you do to my memories?"

Lelouch looks at her carefully, "I know you," Lelouch nods, "Yes, you're that Alstriem girl, the one who stayed in Aries Palace."

Anya takes out her camera and begins to cycle through her pictures until she come to the one she is looking for. She shows it to Lelouch. It is a picture of him from his day at Aries Palace.

"Hey that's me back when I was a prince. Those were good times. Like the time that me and Euphie spent the night out in that field."

Lelouch closes his eyes and imagines the good ole days.

She glares at him, "What did you do to my memories?"

That question makes him open his eyes in confusion.

"Your memories. Why would I do anything to your memories?"

"Ever since your show began, I have been having blackouts."

"Blackouts."

"And I have been having problems remembering things."

Lelouch looks down at the camera and begins to look through her pictures.

"So you take pictures of things to remember?"

Anya nods and waves the gun at him, "Now tell me what did you do to me?"

Lelouch thinks about it, "I have an idea," he removes his contact and looks into her eyes, "Remember everything."

Jeremiah walks into the room and sees Lelouch standing there holding a camera while a little pink haired girl is pointing a gun at him. They are looking into each other's eyes. Jeremiah sighs and closes the door. He isn't in the mood to get involved in whatever kinky game Lelouch is playing tonight. He does wonder where the other girls are at. Jeremiah hears a scream and runs back into the room.

The little pink haired girl is shaking Lelouch as if he is a dirty rug that needs cleaning.

"Why did you make me remember everything? Couldn't you have just said remember the good stuff."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders.

"At least it worked. That was the objective?"

Anya glares at him, "You know in seven years you haven't gotten any stronger. I remember being able to push you around even back then."

Lelouch grimaces, "I suppose that was possible. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Of course I'm a Knight of the Round. Only now that I think about it, everything is still s little hazy about how I earned the position. It had something to do with you mother."

"My mother. If you know anything about my mother, then you will have to come with me," Lelouch notices that Jeremiah is by the door, "Orange, procure us some transportation. I need to interrogate this girl more thoroughly."

Jeremiah grins and runs off to secure a vehicle. He knows all about the prince's methods of interrogation.

* * *

In the morning Ashford is buzzing because Lelouch's weddings are take place there. Today is the day for CC's wedding. The decorations are simple since CC wants to keep the wedding low key. Also since nobody knows her well almost nobody.

"Here Rolo, you stay out here. CC, what's going on?"

At the sound of that voice CC freezes.

"VV, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my nephew's wedding. Who would have figured that Lelouch would be the one that reined in the great CC," VV hands her a pizza box and a gift card, "Here's your wedding present," VV skips away.

* * *

Lelouch is getting ready in his old room. For this wedding Rivalz is the best man. He figures that Rivalz has to be the best man for one of the weddings. CC's seems like the best one.

"Are you nervous, Lelouch?"

"Not really I just want to get his over with."

The wedding progresses quite normally. The only odd thing is that CC's maid of honor is Emily the cashier from Pizza Hut. The reception is also pretty normal except when a drunken VV makes an odd toast.

"Lelouch, I'm your nephew VV. I'm just here to say watch out because this gray haired fish eats a lot of pizza. Mazeltov!"

With Lelouch being quite clever and with the fact that CC is CC; they decide to forgo the wedding night since he will need his stamina for his nights with Milly, Shirley, and Kallen. (He bribes her with pizza.)

* * *

Once the wedding is over they cut back to the studio where Jeremiah and Sayoko are waiting. Sayoko is appearing sans Zero costume.

Sayoko begins, "So that was Master Lelouch's first wedding. He still has three to go. Things are sure to get interesting as the week goes on."

Jeremiah looks over at the Japanese woman and wonders why she isn't wearing the Zero costume.

"Miss Sayoko, if you don't mind me asking where is Zero?"

Sayoko nods, "Well Master Zero is inebriated from today's festivities and he asked me to fill in. So let's begin the interview, shall we?"

Jeremiah appears quite nervous.

"So Lord Gottwald are you seeing anyone. I mean do you have a girlfriend."

"Well serving in the military has taken up most of my time."

"So that's a no. How do you feel about assassination?"

Jeremiah clears his throat, "Well if someone has to go then they have to go. Am I right people?"

Tamaki is laughing pretty loudly at that one. Not knowing that he is obviously one of ones that can probably go away.

"What about dating a Japanese woman?"

Jeremiah's voice begins to squeak.

"Well given the conditions of the today's world, it might not be such a bad idea. After all it seems to have worked for Master Lelouch's future father in law."

"So what are you doing to night?" Sayoko asks as she reaches out and touches Jeremiah's hand.

Tamaki lets out a cheer, "He's doing you."

Sayoko casually tosses a shuriken at Tamaki's guitar to shut him up. Jeremiah loudly clears his throat also signaling for Tamaki to shut up. If that wasn't enough his own band mates jeer at Tamaki to be quiet.

"Sempai, be quiet."

Jeremiah makes sure to adjust the pitch in his voice before asking, "If it is satisfactory, Miss Sayoko, would you like to go out to dinner?"

Sayoko nods, "Well that wraps up tonight's show so Mr. Tamaki take us away."

With a few minutes left on the show, Tamaki's band performs an impromptu concert as Sayoko drags Jeremiah to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ashford the wedding reception is just finishing. After Lelouch and CC make their exit, things get a little weird. Rivalz and VV get drunk and begin to talk about their women problems.

"Listen Nibbles, the most important thing is to just tell her how you feel."

Rivalz nods, "You're right Me Two and when you're right, you're right. Am I right?"

VV nods, "Yes sir. Yes sir."

Rivalz looks over at Rolo, "Hey what's your little friend's name, Dolo."

"Ya Molo."

"He should probably stop staring at Lelouch's sister, Nunnally, because that get him killed especially now that Lelouch is a prince."

VV spins around, "Nunnally is here. Where?"

Rivalz points over in Nunnally's direction and sighs, "Over there by Willy."

"I thought her name was Nilly?"

"That's what I said. Isn't she just the sexiest hottest thing in the world?"

VV shrugs his shoulders. "I guess if you are into lolis although I prefer mine have black hair like that Kaguya girl. Ah aren't lolis the best?"

Rivalz shakes his head, "No I meant Mi," hiccup, "Willy."

VV looks at Milly.

"You're right she is hot. That's probably why Lelouch is marrying her tomorrow."

Rivalz growls, "Ya," he turns to see that VV is out and Rolo is beginning to drag him away.

Rivalz decides that it is time to head home.

* * *

Meanwhile still down in the Ashford student council clubhouse basement Nina is still working on her 'the one man black hole.' Milly's wedding may be Nina's best opportunity to use it since Nina is in the wedding party. She picks up a picture of Euphemia.

"Tomorrow we can finally begin our new life together."

You can imagine what happens next. It probably involves a desk, a mannequin, something from the costume closet, and Nunnally's wheelchair.

* * *

Author's note: I know that it probably makes sense for Marianne to make her appearance at CC's wedding, but Lelouch's parents are just as dramatic as he is so they will appear at Kallen's wedding which will be the last. In case anyone didn't catch this Marianne left Anya's body and is back in her reconstructed body. There are plenty of other surprises for the other weddings. Maybe an old boyfriend will show up or perhaps Kallen's brother isn't dead, he is just being blackmailed by the Yakuza.


	9. Weddings pt 3: Milly

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

This is Milly's wedding so imagine the biggest wedding in the history of mankind and multiply it by a thousand. Then multiply that by infinity.

Even though Lelouch didn't sleep with CC because of their deal, that doesn't mean he is alone that night. Anya and Cecile sneak into his room that night. In the morning Lelouch stays in his room to conserve his energy for his nights with the other girls. Lelouch can hear them cleaning up and setting up for Milly's wedding. He wonders where the others are doing.

Suzaku, Nunnally, and Euphemia are preparing for the wedding. Suzaku is Lelouch's best man for this wedding, and the two princesses are sharing the honor of being Milly's maid of honor. Kallen and Shirley are also getting ready. Down in the basement Nina is putting her finishing touches on her invention. She is also trying to figure out how to best hide it in her dress.

Lelouch is waiting up front with Suzaku at his side. The wedding party begins to make their way down. All the girls look lovely with Kallen looking like she wants to punch Lelouch in the face. Nina's entrance catches everyone off guard. Lelouch wonder when she developed such large breasts. Milly takes everyone's breath away. Lelouch wonders why he didn't take the opportunity to get to know her better sooner.

With everyone's attention towards the front, Nina decides that now is a good time to strike. She pulls her mini black hole out of her dress. She sets the timer and flings it at Suzaku who doesn't even flinch. Suzaku simply does one of his patented spin kicks to send it flying back into Nina's arms. When Rivalz sees this, he decides that this is best chance to look heroic. He tries to run up to protect Milly, but is tripped up by Schniezel who falls forward into Nina. Within moments they disappear.

Lelouch looks at them and shrugs his shoulders. Milly glares at the stuttering minister.

"Can you hurry up? I can't wait to get Lelouch all to myself tonight. I am going to fuck his brains out."

Kallen shakes her head. Suzaku is over checking up on Euphie and Nunnally. Kannon is screaming for Schniezel so Jeremiah takes him out.

Lelouch's 'nephew' VV stands up and begins to clap. He signals for Rolo and his little friends to stand up as well. VV wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Damn that Lelouch knows how to throw a party. We still have two more weddings to go."

Back at the studio Tamaki's group has to play another impromptu concert because Jeremiah and Sayoko are making out. Still the ratings are through the roof because of the wedding. Bismarck Waldstein is not pleased. Today he was supposed to be a guest on the show. He was going to show off his amazing cooking skills in what he hoped would become a recurring segment on the show.

Over at the wedding reception Lelouch and Milly don't bother showing up. He needs to conserve whatever energy he has because she is going to ride him all night. VV and Rivalz are getting drunk again.

"So Nibbles, you're dating Cornelia?"

"That's right Me Two. Me and little Corny," Rivalz sighs and looks over at Cornelia talking with Tohdoh about some military stuff.

VV nods, "I remember when she was little Corny. Little Nellie, we used to call her. She and little Sneezy (that's what we called Schniezel in those days) used to cause all kinds of mischief. One day," VV can't stop laughing, "They accidentally snuck into Charles's office and declared war on New Zealand. Before anybody knew what was going on, New Zealand became Area 9. It was all because they wanted to see kangaroos. Then they discovered that kangaroos live in Australia not New Zealand. Then she got big. Damn my little brother Charles has some fine ass daughters. Even that Nunnally is lolirific."

Rivalz agrees and is hit on the head by a shoe flying out of Lelouch's window. The sounds of Lelouch and Milly's love making can be heard throughout the school. To provide entertainment for the guest they decide reprise the games from the previous week. CC doesn't feel like participating so Cornelia and Euphemia take hers and Milly's place.

This time Kallen destroys them in all the physical competitions. She goes easy on Shirley because he still has to walk down the aisle the next day. When Euphemia and Cornelia try to get their knights to defend their honor, Suzaku and Guilford decline after looking into Kallen's eyes. As Suzaku put it in his autobiography many years later, there was pure evil in those eyes, nothing but pure unadulterated evil.

Eventually VV and Rivalz get CC drunk enough to challenge Kallen to a wrestling match. A sober CC doesn't stand a chance against the enraged Kallen, but a drunken CC is fun to watch. Eventually Kallen tires of toying with CC and pushes her aside. CC heads in Nunnally's direction because the girl looks a little like Marianne only in a wheelchair and with much smaller breasts. CC slips onto Nunnally, and their lips meet. This has an effect that CC did not intend it to have, Nunnally's eyes open.

Everyone is in awe of the kiss. Anya stands there taking pictures. Rivalz's mouth is wide open, and he comments about wanting to do that himself. This time a hammer comes flying at Rivalz's head. To get back at CC for kissing his sister, Lelouch tosses Cheese-kun and CC's hidden pizza out the window. CC lets out a yell as she scurries to catch the pizza.

"Assassin. How dare you throw my pizza like that."

CC cleans off Cheese-Kun, and spends the night trying to convince the police that pizza and pizza mascots should be treated as humans or at least animals. She is unsuccessful.

In the morning Lelouch is so exhausted that he doesn't bother getting up for breakfast or lunch. He still has two weddings to go. Both girls obviously want him because they tried to win the competition. By week's end there probably won't be anything left of him. Eventually Lelouch gets up to get ready for the wedding. He hears CC talking around the corner, but doesn't hear anyone talking back.

"I have to admit I was a little surprised that you didn't show up at my wedding."

….

"Well if you must know, Lelouch and I did not sleep together on our wedding night. He wanted to conserve his energy for those other girls."

…

"I am not jealous."

…

"Fine by me. You always do what you want, Marianne."

Lelouch freezes when he hears CC say his mother's name. He hurries back to his room, but has little time to think about it because he has to get ready for his wedding with Shirley.

Meanwhile Ohgi is still looking for Chigusa who happens to be asleep in Lelouch's room back at Ashford. Milly put her to good use during her wedding night.

* * *

Author's note: Is lolirific a word? Because if it isn't, I just made it up. How can my stupid autocorrect think that I am trying to write colorific. How does that make any sense? So this will come to and end in a few chapters, but I have its replacement ready to go. I have decided to replace a humor story with a humor story and leave the serious stuff to replace the other serious stuff. So basically I will be writing Code Geass fanfics for the next hundred years or so. I have even begun work on an epilogue of sorts for this story. Only two chapters left to go. There are still plenty of surprises. But most importantly will Lelouch survive his night with Shirley after having to endure Milly. Can Lelouch then survive a night and honeymoon with Kallen? Now that Nunnally's eyes are open will she become a bitch? Will Ohgi ever find Chigusa? What exactly did Milly make Villetta/Chigusa do?

I was originally going to have Rivalz disappear with Nina, but someone said that I was picking on Rivalz in all my stories. Plus I like what I did with Schniezel. I guess it also satisfies the Nina haters. I don't know why but I actually think that Nina looks cute in season two especially on the last picture drama that they do, the miraculous birthday. Nina and Schniezel will probably return at some time, but one of them will be gone for good.

I decided to look back at my stories and consider my treatment of Rivalz.

Demon and the Flash: He gets Nina for a while. I still haven't determined his ultimate fate. I make put him together with Cecile.

Be the best emperor you can be: He could still get Milly if Lelouch decides that Kallen is enough.

A very different R2: He could up with someone here as well.

The white king and queen: Not to spoil the epilogue that I have been working on for months, but he gets Milly.

For Want of a Nail: I guess it depends on how serious Milly is about giving Lelouch a larger harem. Rivalz can still end up with Nina though or maybe Cecile or Rakshata.

Housemates: This was the story that had the complaint. But Rivalz ends up sleeping with Marika, Villetta, and Nina. Not to mention that he ends up with Tianzi and Kaguya. And he gets to be Zero.

Rise of the Black Prince: Ya Rivalz gets a raw deal here.

The Black Knights: Rivalz probably gets to sleep with someone in there somewhere. Maybe he can get Wonder Woman, Catwoman, or Jean Grey in the next chapter.

Late Night Rebellion with Zero: He gets to sleep with Cornelia. Once you get past Cornelia's crazy ideals, you have a hot vulnerable woman for Rivalz to take advantage of.

So you see I don't dislike Rivalz, I just like Lelouch/Milly too much to waste her talents on Rivalz. I mean it isn't like Rivalz is Ohgi. I really hate that guy. I mean I can't even bring myself to use him as comic relief like I do with Gino or Rolo. Hell even Nina has a purpose. What the hell is Ohgi even good at? Besides finding injured women and taking them back to his apartment for questioning. Maybe some space time continuum thing will happen during Kallen's wedding when Ohgi tries to interfere and he gets sucked into Nina's black hole or Rolo could just stab the guy. Rolo Incorporated: stabbing people since 2007 ATB.


	10. Weddings pt 4:Shirley

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

Villetta wakes up a little sore in places she didn't even know could hurt. Sometime during the night she regains her memory, but is in so much pleasure that she decides to let Lelouch go. However she decides to punish Milly Ashford. After several years in the military Villetta knows all sorts of tricks.

Lelouch leaves the Britannian military officer to deal with Milly. He is still pensive about hearing CC having a conversation with someone she calls Marianne. He will have to find a way to deal with her. From the sounds in the room, he should probably get Villetta to handle CC. He shakes his head because the green haired witch will probably enjoy it too much. Lelouch sighs thinking of his future life. He is now married to CC and Milly. Tonight he will marry Shirley and tomorrow Kallen.

"This not what I wanted this show to be about."

* * *

Due to the commotion at Milly's wedding, Cornelia decides to stay away from Shirley's wedding. Despite having only known each other for a few days Shirley selects Euphie to be her maid of honor since Suzaku is Lelouch's best man. Shirley's roommate Sophie Wood and her swim club teammate Meeya Himmick are also bridesmaids. Villetta releases Milly in time for the wedding.

Shirley feels a little strange about getting married. Things are not exactly the way she wants them to be. For one she is no longer a virgin because Lelouch took care of that on Saturday. Still her intentions about this marriage are pure. Sophie and Meeya are helping Shirley get ready when the door swings open and Lelouch's nephew, VV, comes into the room. Behind him a brown haired teenage boy stands nervously.

"Happy birthday, Shirley!" VV screams out.

The brown haired boy states, "It's her wedding day not her birthday."

"I know Rolo but happy birthday sounds better than happy wedding day."

Shirley looks at them nervously, "Can I help you?"

"Oh Rolo wants your autograph but is too afraid to ask for it. He thinks you're the best."

VV hands Shirley a trading card of her in her Ashford Academy swimsuit. On the back of the card are all her pertinent stats and information.

"Where did you get this?"

"Oh from the crazy blonde girl. She has the others as well," VV looks over at Meeya and Sophie, "Well I might as well get your autographs as well."

Shirley is a little enraged that Milly is selling Ashford Academy swim club trading cards without their permission, but she decides that her wedding is more important than payback. VV pockets the cards.

"Well I have one more surprise for you. Rolo, bring the guy in."

Rolo nervously brings in someone with a cloth bag over their head.

"Where am I? I've been doing good work. I just want to see my wife and daughter."

Shirley freezes when she hears the voice, "Daddy, daddy, is that you?" Shirley begins to cry.

The man takes the bag off his head.

"Shirley, is that you crying?"

Shirley jumps up to hug her father. Sophie and Meeya try to stop her because Mr. Fennette is quite dirty, but Shirley doesn't care.

"Well Rolo our job here is done. Don't let anyone say that I don't have a heart," VV and Rolo walk away, "I'll tell you this if those little bastards didn't save us seats. So help me Rolo there will be a funeral as well."

Milly comes into the room walking a little funny.

"Damn that Lelouch sure is rough."

She pauses when she sees Shirley hugging a dirty old man. Sophie come over and whispers in her ear.

"It's Shirley's dad. That little blonde kid brought her. Shirley is probably going to want to speak with you about the trading cards. We pretended like we didn't know anything about them."

Milly nods, "I guess I'll go get Mr. Fennette something to wear. After all he has to look sharp for his daughter's wedding."

Milly rushes off as Shirley explains things to her dad. Even though Nina and Schniezel disappear the day before, nobody seems to care. Shirley's wedding seemingly goes off without a hitch. It is even more special because of the reappearance of her dad. VV and Rolo clap as the wedding party makes its exit.

"Rolo, I don't know how I'm going to survive another one of these weddings."

When Shirley throws the bouquet, it seems to be heading straight for Nunnally, but somehow bounces out of her hands and into Sayoko's. Lelouch's 'nephew', VV, gives him a nod. Lelouch doesn't understand what happens but is glad to keep the bouquet away from Nunnally.

Since Shirley is a bit of a prude, there is no alcohol served at the wedding reception. When Rivalz tries to sneak some in, Shirley has him tossed out. She is a princess after all since Lelouch and Nunnally's royal status has been renewed. Even Cornelia's intervention is not enough to save Rivalz. CC and VV manage to sneak some booze into Milly's dorm room. They have Villetta purchase it. VV looks over at the tied up Milly.

"What are you going to do with her?" he asks.

CC grins, "We're going to have a little fun. Lelouch won't mind if we borrow her for one night. I really wish I could get my hands on Kallen or Cornelia."

* * *

Back in the studio Zero (Sayoko) and Jeremiah are joined by Bismarck Waldstein and Nonette Enngream.

"Well that was a short but emotionally packed wedding. We were really hoping for something funny to happen," Zero looks over at the producer, "How much time do we have left?"

"About thirty minutes."

"I see. I would ask Mr. Tamaki and his band to play a few songs, but they are still drunk from the wedding. Well Sir Waldstein, Lady Enngream, let's see what you have."

Bismarck smiles, "Oh Zero, you will not regret this. I have some recipes that will knock you cape off."

Zero shrugs his/her shoulders, "Well we have over twenty minutes of live television to kill so let's get to it."

* * *

Lelouch with a little help from Suzaku and Kallen manages to carry Shirley up to his room.

"I really have to get in shape."

Kallen shakes her head.

"Tomorrow I am going to carry you to our wedding suite or else it will take up the entire honeymoon."

Lelouch recovers and nods, "Good thinking Q1. Now if you will excuse us."

Lelouch closes the door and begins changing the entrance code. He checks under the bed and in the closet.

"Lulu, what are you doing?"

"Making sure that there are no interruptions," Lelouch says as he makes sure that the windows are sealed.

"Good idea. Lulu, I am going to change into something more comfortable."

Lelouch shrugs. He doesn't expect to be wearing clothes for much longer. Although he expects Shirley to look amazing in whatever she wears. He knows that he will have to make some sort of comment about what she is wearing when she comes out. Unlike Rivalz he is not a mere horndog but a gentleman.

Without really getting a good look at what she is wearing Lelouch comments, "Shirley, you look amazing," A whip cracks causing Lelouch to look and notice that Shirley is wearing black leather that is not covering all the important areas, "Where did you get that from?"

"It is Milly's wedding gift. She says that it is time for me to make a mature, sensible, and responsible man out of you."

Lelouch gulps and looks towards the door.

"Shirley, can't we talk about this. I'm making strides. Odysseus and Cornelia are even talking about me getting involved in the government."

"That's a start but there is still more that can be done," Shirley cracks the whip once more, "Let's get to busy."

* * *

Elsewhere a large older man wearing a black wig is hiding out in downtown Tokyo.

"Damn that boy. He even got to VV and Bismarck. Tomorrow is time for me to get it all back."

* * *

Back in Milly's dorm room there is a knock on the door. CC grumbles but heads for the door. When she opens she realizes that it is a good thing that VV and Rolo are gone.

"I didn't expect you to show up here."

"Well I thought you would need a fourth for your little game here. Or perhaps a fifth, sixth, or seventh," CC's friend says pulling in Dorothea Ernst, Nonette Enngream, and Monica Kruszewski, "Really Charles has to reconsider his Knight of the Round selection process. Imagine these girls thinking they stand a chance against me. There were some tasty morsels out there, but I didn't want to disrupt things too much."

CC shakes her head and chuckles, "You always do what you want, Marianne."

* * *

Author's note: This chapter was really short until I brought back Shirley's dad and added the ending. How did he survive? The Geass Order captures/rescues him when they do the same for Jeremiah. They provide a fake body for his funeral. Next is Kallen's wedding. It has surprises and interruptions and surprises during the interruptions and interruptions during the surprises and all that good stuff.

You know I recently got his idea for Lelouch/Shirley fanfic. The premise is that she kills Mao at that cable car thing. It will probably end up a harem fic, but Shirley will be involved.


	11. Weddings pt 5: Kallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

All of Ashford is in a frenzy as they prepare for Lelouch's final wedding, Kallen's wedding. To accommodate the expanded guest list, the wedding is moved to a nearby Clovis Cathedral since the Ashford Chapel is too small, and Kallen prefers an indoor wedding. Kallen goes over to the cathedral early to get out of the house. Her stepmother has been a pain the past week. Kallen is not in the mood to deal with her this morning although she hasn't seen her in a few days. She is hoping for Milly and some of the other girls to arrive in a few minutes, but CC is the first to come. Naturally she is carrying several pizza boxes. She hands one to Kallen as a wedding gift. Kallen is surprised to find that it still contains all its pizza.

The door opens and in walk VV and Rolo. Both are dressed in formal clothes. CC lazily waves at them. Behind them are several women dressed as maids.

"Hey Kalli. I can call you Kalli right. I mean you are going to be married to my favorite nephew. Well the only nephew I can stand."

Kallen nods, "Can I help you?"

"Yes well you see I brought over the dress that Lelouch's mom wore at her wedding with little Charles," VV can call him little Charles because he is the older twin, "And I thought that you might want to wear it. You seem to have the same body type," CC puts her pizza down and grabs her breasts signifying what exactly Marianne and Kallen have in common, "These ladies are tailors that will make sure that the dress fits."

The tailor ladies push VV and Rolo out of the room. CC comes out a few moments later.

"You two should be careful around here because Marianne is back. She doesn't look too happy. If she sees Kallen in her wedding dress, who knows what could happen."

VV frowns and sighs, "I guess things are getting interesting. I few sources are telling me that we may have another surprise guest at the wedding. Don't worry we're ready for anything."

Shirley is sleeping next to Lelouch. The raven haired prince gets out of bed having survived last night. He does so with the help of some pills that VV gives him. No it is not Viagra. Lelouch doesn't need help in that department. VV says that they are some kind of experimental steroid. The pills give Lelouch the stamina he needs to keep up with Shirley. In fact Lelouch manages to wear the orange haired girl out. Lelouch showers and gathers his things to head over to the cathedral. Lelouch smiles because he has a surprise for Kallen today.

Milly wobbles over to Kallen's dressing room a little after noon. CC welcomes her with a smile. Kallen ignores them and continues to get ready. She spends the morning getting fitted for her new dress and arguing with Kaguya who stops by to see if she can help. Kaguya decides to have Kallen's original wedding dress refitted for her. CC snickers at that stating that they will have to cut Kallen's wedding dress in half and then it will still be too big for Kaguya. Eventually Chiba and Rakshata have to drag Kaguya out. Milly seems a little disappointed that Kallen is using Marianne's old dress. CC wonders if it is jealousy at not having thought of that herself. The tension in the room is pretty thick when there is a knock on the door. CC gets up to answer it.

"It's probably my afternoon supply of pizza," CC opens the door but realizes that the people standing there are dressed too nicely to be the pizza delivery boy, "Oh it's for you."

Kallen sighs at CC's vagueness. Milly smiles and goes over to see who it is. It could be one of the people setting things up for the wedding (caterers, decorators, etc).

"Kallen, there is someone at the door for you."

CC nods, "That's what I said. If I meant that they were here for blondie, I would have said so."

Kallen stands and glares at CC. As she walks towards the door, Kallen counts to ten in an effort to calm down. That is quickly ruined when she sees who is at the door.

"What do you want, Lord Stadtfeld?"

Kallen knows she should be nicer to her father, but she can't bring herself to do it.

Lord Stadtfeld sighs, "I suppose I deserve that. I had a conversation with your soon to be husband a few days ago. He convinced me that I needed to be here."

Kallen isn't mad at Lelouch. She understands that he is just trying to help, but he doesn't understand the situation completely.

Lord Stadtfeld continues, "He also made me realize that I made a huge mistake in the past when I left your mother."

Kallen's mother stands beside her father.

"Mom," Kallen begins to cry, "What about Lady Stadtfeld?" Kallen asks pointedly, "She wouldn't just leave."

Lord Stadtfeld holds a note up.

"Actually she left to join the circus a few days ago. They are performing as part of your wedding reception."

Kallen doesn't know how to respond. She can hear CC snickering about something in the background. Milly comes over.

"It will be a pleasure to have you as part of the wedding reception. Since Lelouch's parents are indisposed at the moment, it will be nice to have one set of parents here."

Milly smiles at Kallen as she guides Kallen's parents towards a dressing room. Kallen turns to face CC.

"What did you do to my stepmother?"

CC shrugs, "It was probably Lelouch. That boy is crazy about you."

Kallen scoffs at the comment and continues to get ready. After a few minutes Milly returns accompanied by Shirley who is trying to avoid eye contact with the other girls. Within minutes the room is filled with servants helping the girls get ready.

Down the hallway Lelouch, Rivalz, and Suzaku are getting ready. There is a knock on the door, and Rivalz jumps to answer it hoping that it is Milly. Rivalz still has a crush on Milly despite the fact that she is Lelouch's wife now. He has three other wives so it isn't like he will mind if Rivalz hits on Milly or at least that is the way Rivalz thinks. He is disappointed to discover Bismarck Waldstein waiting at the door.

"Your highness, are you busy?"

"Not really. I'm just wearing a tuxedo. It isn't like I have to put on makeup or adjust my eye patch."

"Indeed," Bismarck says with a slight growl, "Miss Ashford mentioned that you needed someone else as a groomsmen so I brought this guy," Bismarck pushes a tall goofy looking blond boy into the room, "His name is Gino Weinberg. He is a skilled knightmare pilot and is up for a position in the Knights of the Round."

Lelouch shrugs, "Whatever. He is tall so I guess he should be paired with Milly."

Rivalz groans at the comment. Gino walks into the room and begins hugging everyone.

"Huggsies. Huggsies for everyone."

Lelouch glares at Gino.

"If you even think of hugging me, I'll tell Cornelia that you were making out with Euphie in the bathroom."

Suzaku get red at Lelouch's comment. Gino decides that he values his life too much to hug Lelouch. Eventually it is time for the ceremony to start. Lelouch is up front on his own. Rivalz grumbles at being paired with CC who promises Rivalz that he won't regret it. This causes the blue haired boy to be intrigued. Suzaku and Shirley giggle all the way down because Euphie is taking pictures of her boyfriend and new best friend. Milly and Gino walk out together. Kallen's parents walk out next. Nunnally while being too old to be a proper flower girl does a good job because of her height. Jeremiah and Sayoko follow her closely.

Kallen begins to walk down the aisle gaining gasps from everyone. Kallen manages to make it half way down the aisle when the cathedral doors burst open. In walks a scruffy looking man wearing a horrible black wig and a purple cape. He swiftly takes them off and speaks with a booming voice.

"I have returned to accept the challenge of this usurper Zero and his accomplices. I will end this world of lies."

Standing there is undoubtedly the Britannian emperor. He appears to want to continue but can't stop staring at Kallen.

"Damn Lelouch is marrying some good looking women," he mutters.

VV nods to Rolo and his brothers who activate their geasses and take the emperor out. When the geass wears off, everyone is confused. Lelouch scratches his head.

"Hey wasn't that MAN standing by the door."

Everybody is quiet for a few moments until Rolo walks back in.

"That was an emperor impersonator that was hired for the wedding. He wanted too much money so Rolo took care of him," VV comments.

Lelouch looks over at Milly.

"Did you hire an emperor impersonator?"

Milly shrugs, "I might have."

Lelouch groans. Even Bismarck thinks that it is odd to hire an emperor impersonator. Kallen continues to walk down the aisle hoping that nothing weird happens. But her wish is quickly destroyed because Ohgi storms into the cathedral.

"I object!" Ohgi yells and notices that Kallen is still walking down the aisle, "I guess I'm a little early."

Kallen looks like she wants to kill someone.

"Ohgi, what are you doing here?" Kallen begins to cry, "This is my wedding day, you moron!"

Ohgi is a little taken aback by Kallen's tone but decides to continue,

"Kallen, I can't let you marry this monster. He's been lying to us this entire time."

VV is about to signal for Rolo to take Ohgi out when the door swings open once more. This time it is Villetta, Anya, and a squad of police officers. Villetta points at Ohgi.

"That's him, officers. He's the man who kidnapped me, held me against my will, and raped me."

The officers head towards Ohgi who is screaming.

"Chigusa, what are you talking about?"

Villetta is holding several disks.

"I have the proof tight here."

Anya steps forward, "Not only that, but he sold out Kallen's brother."

Kallen's feels faint and her voice is cracking.

"What did you do to Naoto?"

Ohgi shakes his head.

"Kallen, I didn't do anything you have to believe me. I didn't kidnap Chigusa. I found her after the battle on the dock."

Lelouch is now over by Kallen with arms around her.

"So you took her home instead of to the hospital, you sick bastard."

"You be quiet!" Ohgi growls at Lelouch, "If it wasn't for you, everything would be better. Kallen would be with us not with you."

Anya steps forward.

"You sick bastard. You wanted to have Kallen that's why you betrayed her brother."

Ohgi keeps shaking his head. "No, Naoto was my friend," Ohgi makes his way towards Villetta, "Chigusa, let's get out of here. We can go somewhere and talk."

"Holy shit!" Rivalz screams from the front, "I know that guy. He's Mr. Ohgi, the teacher from Yamato Middle School. You remember him Shirley."

Shirley nods in agreement, "That jerk tried to molest Nina at one of my swim meets. He got fired after that."

Kallen glares at Ohgi, "I thought you quit to follow Naoto's dream."

Ohgi looks around for a way out. VV signals for Rolo to activate his geass. He pushes Ohgi towards Anya. When Rolo releases his geass, Ohgi falls on top of Anya. Everybody gasps at this turn of events.

"I always knew that Ohgi was a pervert," Tamaki comments. The other former Black Knights also comment at how far their former second in command has fallen. The door opens to reveal an even bigger surprise.

Kallen falls into Lelouch's arms. Her parents both feel faint. Jeremiah and Sayoko move over to help them stand.

"Ohgi, what the hell are you doing on that little girl?"

Ohgi gasps, "Naoto, you're alive."

The somehow alive Naoto slides over towards Villetta.

"Now this lady seems more like your type," Naoto says taking Villetta's hand in his and kissing it.

Villetta blushes, "You're Lord Stadtfeld's son."

"I suppose I am. I'm a little disinherited at the moment."

Lelouch sits Kallen down on top of Nunnally and her wheelchair and walks over towards the commotion by the door.

"Can someone get this pervert off Anya?" the officers lift Ohgi up and place him in handcuffs, "Don't worry about that whole disinherited thing. It's not like Kallen needs the title."

Villetta nods and pulls Naoto over towards her as the police officers drag Ohgi away. Lelouch goes back up to help Kallen stand. Nunnally glares at her brother for using her as a chair. Lelouch pets Nunnally on the head.

"Thanks Nunna. I hope things settle down so we can finish this ceremony."

However Lelouch's wish is not granted. The next surprise comes from above.

"Look out bitches because Marianne is coming."

Crashing through one of the windows is the former Knight of Six turned empress, Marianne vi Britannia. It takes everyone a few moments to realize what is going on.

Lelouch and Nunnally both exclaim, "Mom!"

However it is too late for Suzaku who only notices that someone else is interrupting the ceremony knocking out the priest. The geass Lelouch cast on him automatically kicks in.

"I must live on. Spinzaku kick!"

Suzaku spin kicks the shit out of Marianne knocking her out.

Nunnally lets out a yell. Lelouch runs to his mother.

"Suzaku, you idiot. Do you realize what you have done? This is my mom."

Suzaku scratches his head.

"I thought your mom was dead. Besides don't blame me. I'm not the one that chose to come crashing down through the roof. I thought she was another crazy person after one of your brides. Look what's happened so far."

Lelouch can't help but agree with Suzaku's logic.

"Mom, mom, are you all right?"

Marianne opens her eyes, "I'm your mom?" she asks.

"Yes, don't you remember crashing through the window?"

Marianne sighs, "No, but too bad because you're kind of cute."

Lelouch exhales and helps his mom up.

"Here just go stand over here by Kallen's parents."

Jeremiah takes Marianne over to where Kallen's parents are sitting. Marianne is excited.

"That's my boy up there."

Kallen's mom nods, "We know. He's getting married to our daughter."

Marianne checks Kallen out and growls, "Looks like you guys did a good job with that."

Kallen is attempting to recover from everything that has happened. The only problem now is that Marianne knocks out the priest. Luckily for them CC is ordained in over fifteen religions from around the world. Kallen is too tired to argue with the green haired witch. She is glad that CC knows how to move quickly through a ceremony. The wedding reception is quite tame, for the most part. VV makes another embarrassing toast. Marianne and Sayoko end up fighting over the bouquet.

Lelouch and Kallen escape the wedding reception. Thanks to VV's pills Lelouch manages to carry her to their wedding suite. Lelouch immediately strips down to his underwear and lies down on the bed. Kallen takes off her wedding dress revealing sexy red lacy lingerie.

Lelouch gasps, "You look beautiful."

Kallen blushes and joins Lelouch on the bed. She lays her head on his chest.

"Lelouch um, tonight can we?"

Lelouch grins, "You read my mind, Q1."

Thirty seconds later they are both sound asleep. Sometime during the night Lelouch wakes up and notices that Kallen's breasts are being squeezed by her bra. He releases them from their lacy prison.

"That's better. Now these girls can breathe.

Lelouch looks at them for a few moments before giving them each a peck and going back to sleep. This causes Kallen to wake up. She notices that her bra is off but doesn't think about it. She looks down at the bulge forming in Lelouch's underwear. She decides that Lelouch's royal babymaker needs to breathe so she pulls down Lelouch's underwear.

"There now big little Lelouch can breathe."

Kallen gives Lelouch's tool a few tugs and falls back asleep. Lelouch feels a nice sensation down below and wakes up startled. He is surprised to see Kallen's hands on his penis and his underwear gone.

"You now, I think I have rested enough."

Lelouch lightly nudges Kallen causing her to wake up. Kallen notices the positioning of her hands. She quickly moves them.

"Why did you move your hands? I was liking what you were doing down there."

Kallen notices that Lelouch is awake nibbling on her neck and his hands playing with her breasts. Kallen feels reinvigorated from her sleep and Lelouch's ministrations.

"Here wait take one of these pill. They give you energy to stay up all night," Lelouch chuckles, "How else do you think I survived my night with Shirley."

Kallen takes a pill and looks down at Lelouch.

"You may have survived a night with Shirley," she pushes down and straddles him, "But we will see if you can survive a night with me."

Lelouch smiles and gets to work. Kallen might be the stronger and more energetic one, but Lelouch has been having sex almost every day for week. To say he learned a few things is an understatement. Kallen begins moaning in pleasure.

Meanwhile back at Ashford Academy in Lelouch's room, CC and Marianne are watching Lelouch and Kallen through secret cameras that they installed the night before. Logically they are eating pizza.

"So what are you going to do now that Charles is gone for good?"

Marianne shrugs, "Well Nunnally and Lelouch will take care of me. I'll probably take a few lovers. That Naoto guy seems to have some good stamina," Marianne twists her head around, "Is my little boy really doing that to that little girl? Don't tell me you taught him that, CC," Marianne frowns at the thought of a pervert like CC being with her little boy.

CC shakes her head, "That seems like too much work for me. He probably learned it from blondie," CC cringes a little, "How many times is that already, eight, nine?"

"At least I thought you were flexible. How the heck is she doing that?"

"Back to the subject. If you want to screw with what appears to be Lelouch's favorite wife, then hooking up with Naoto is the way to go."

Marianne pulls out a copy of the Kama Sutra looking for the positions that Lelouch and Kallen are using.

"Is that even possible? Did he just detach one of his legs?"

"It must be those sex pills that VV gave him. I thought that orange haired girl was going to sex Lelouch to death but somehow he survived."

There is groaning coming from the other side of the room.

Marianne sighs, "Too bad that little Rivalz boy got away. But at least we get to have fun with my little boy's harem. "

CC looks over at Milly, Shirley, Anya, Villetta, Cecile, Kaguya, Rakshata, Nagisa Chiba, and a few other random Black Knight girls.

"Yes we did. From what I hear Rivalz isn't packing much. I don't see what Cornelia sees in him. Besides these other guys we caught are much better even that Lloyd guy."

Marianne nods in agreement as she looks at Gino, Naoto, Lloyd, and Bismarck. Gino begins to stir.

"Hey CC looks like the little boy is up. Let's go take care of him."

CC sighs, "You're such a pervert, Marianne. That boy is young enough to be your son."

"You're the one who perverted me, CC. Besides you're the oldest one here."

CC shrugs and cracks a whip.

"Who cares about that? Let's get to work."

Marianne smirks walking over to Gino.

"Who knew Milly had so much kinky stuff? I wonder how long she and Lelouch have been going at it."

Marianne and CC are over by Gino petting his head. The blond boy is a little scared at what they are going to do to him now. Lloyd is babbling about only wanting to gather battle data. Bismarck is crying because he is still not man enough to handle Marianne. Naoto wishes that he stayed dead. The girls are all pretending to be asleep. Marianne grabs Gino's chin.

"Don't worry honey. We will let you go eventually. But now look at that screen," Marianne points to the screen where Lelouch and Kallen are doing another impossible position, "We're going to do that. One day your wife will appreciate all that we taught you."

In the morning Nunnally decides to head over to Lelouch's room to organize a few things. Since her eyes opened, she becomes a little more independent. This morning her best friend Alice comes over to help her get dressed. After a little girl action, Nunnally is ready to go. When they reach Lelouch's room, the door opens suddenly and Shirley comes running out. She isn't exactly fully dressed. She runs down the hall ignoring Nunnally and Alice. Suddenly several more girls come running out of the room. Having only recovered her sight a few days ago, Nunnally doesn't recognize any of them. She does recognize Kaguya's voice, but she also runs away. A lanky man with glasses and a lab coat runs out next. When Nunnally peaks into the room, she wishes that she hadn't. A part of her wishes she is still blind although Alice would still have to see what is happening. Of course it isn't Alice's mom in the room so the effect isn't the same. On Lelouch's bed, which will have to be burned now, is Marianne with Naoto, Bismarck, and Gino. Over on the floor CC and Villetta are having fun with Milly.

Alice looks over at Milly and sighs. She looks down at her chest.

"Don't worry, Alice. You'll get bigger one day," Nunnally says with a smile.

CC grabs Milly's breasts and calls out.

"You know the best way to get big ones like this is fondle them."

Nunnally shakes her head.

"No Alice, don't do it. Don't go over to the dark side."

Milly stands up in all her glory and walks over to Alice.

"Hey Alice, do you think Lelouch is cute?"

Alice nods nervously. She masturbates constantly thinking of Nunnally's older brother. Heck the biggest reason why she engages Nunnally in girl action is hoping that Lelouch will walk in and catch them naked. Milly pulls Alice into the room despite Nunnally's objections. Nunnally is appalled at her best friend's actions. Nunnally closes the door and changes the combination on the electronic lock to something that they won't be able to figure out.

"That will teach those perverts."

Nunnally begins to roll away and bumps into Euphie.

"Hey Nunna, what's going on? Is Lulu in there?"

"No big brother stayed at a hotel. Then he is going on his honeymoon."

"Oh okay. So you want to go have a threesome with Suzaku?"

Nunnally looks a little confused.

"What's a threesome?"

Euphie shrugs, "I don't know, but Miss CC told me to get you and Suzaku and have a threesome."

Nunnally thinks about it.

"Well coming from her it's probably something perverted, but let's go ask Sayoko what it is."

Lelouch is lying in bed recuperating from his night with Kallen who is taking a bath. Lelouch is thinking about joining her when the phone rings. There is only one person who would think of calling and possibly interrupting his time with Kallen.

"What do you want, you annoying green haired witch?"

"Marianne, you owe me a pizza," CC calls out, "Good morning, Lulu. Enjoying her beautiful bride."

Lelouch smirks, "Did you enjoy the show or were you too busy with Milly and Villetta?"

CC is silent for a moment.

"You do remember the security cameras I put throughout the student council clubhouse. Seems like you had a wild night over there," CC is still quiet, "And I know that you put cameras here in the hotel room."

"Whatever. I just called to tell you that the TV people called."

"What did they say?"

"Something about overnight ratings being through the roof and the show getting picked up after its two week trial run."

Lelouch sighs, "I was thinking about turning down the show. I don't have time to be Zero with my new responsibilities. Besides Kallen and Milly married me not Zero so I can do more being Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Too late because I already accepted for Zero. With you off running the government, I need to get pizza money from somewhere."

"Fine do whatever you want, but you better not besmirch the good name of Zero."

"Don't worry. The better the show, the more pizza for me. Oh I made an addition to your harem."

"Whatever. Speaking of which, I am going to join Kallen in the bathtub. Just to let you know I took all your cameras off."

CC sighs, "I'll see you after your honeymoon. Have fun," she says with a smirk and hangs up. CC turns on her screen, "There's no way Lelouch could have found all the cameras."

Suddenly Lelouch appears on CC's screen and shakes his head.

"Damn he found it."

**A month later off the coast of Hawaii**

Lelouch is helping VV and Rolo carry the emperor.

"So we're going to dump these guys off the side of the boat and let the sharks take care of it."

"Pretty much."

They set Charles down by Ohgi who is already in position. VV notices bucket full of red liquid and pieces of meat."

VV asks, "What is that?"

"Some chum to attract sharks," Lelouch answers.

"What do you mean attract sharks?"

"I thought we were going to blame it all on a shark attack."

"Yes but I had another idea," VV responds as Anya comes over in a shark costume.

"What if they managed to wake up and get help? Even geassing Odysseus and Guinevere won't do any good."

VV shakes his head.

"And I thought I was ruthless."

"It doesn't matter we injected them with tranquilizers so they won't feel anything," Lelouch comments with a smile as he ties up the emperor and Ohgi and pushes them into the water.

Anya lifts two syringes.

"Wait, I thought we were supposed to inject those guys with this."

VV looks at Lelouch who shrugs.

"I guess I forgot. Bring Guinevere and Odysseus so I can geass them."

VV shakes his head.

"Take care of it, Rolo."

With that out of the way Lelouch heads back to his quarters where his eager wives and lovers are waiting. After several hours of making love, Lelouch gets to rest.

* * *

Zero (CC) comes out as Tamaki's bad plays the intro song. After the applause dies down Zero starts to speak.

"Before we start the show, I need to report some sad news. It seems that the emperor and his new best friend Kaname Ohgi were eaten by sharks off the coast of Hawaii. Our condolences go out to the entire Britannia and Ohgi families," After a few seconds of silence, Zero continues, "Enough with the sad news. Back in action with his recurring cooking segment is Bismarck Waldstein. Also here to show off their crazy inventions are VV and his side kick Rolo. Our final guest today is Monica Kruszewski and her comedic stylings."

* * *

Author's note: There will be an epilogue chapter after this. I hope there aren't any Ohgi fans reading this because if there are I will have to send Rolo to your house to cure that.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

" Welcome Unsolved Case Files. Our first case involves a missing emperor. What really happened to Emperor Charles. Did he really get eaten by a shark while deep sea diving or was it something more sinister? He was last seen in the company of this guy, Kaname Ohgi."

A picture of Charles and Ohgi getting ready for the deep sea dive is shown.

"Who had a reason to get rid of the emperor? What this guy? A homicidal brother seeking world domination."

A picture of VV picking flowers while drinking Dr. Pepper with Rolo is shown.

"Could it be this guy. A homicidal son with a sister complex seeking world domination?"

A picture of Lelouch in ecstasy receiving felatio from Shirley who is under the desk.

"Or this woman. A homicidal, sexual repressed daughter with a sister complex."

A picture of Cornelia covered in blood after putting down a rebellion. Rivalz is in the background carrying her luggage which happens to have a suggestive picture of Euphie on it."

"Even this guy, and closeted homosexual son seeking world domination."

A picture of Schniezel in bed with Kannon who is wearing a wig.

"Damn the emperor had some real family issues. Maybe some therapy would have solved the whole thing. Oh we have some more suspects. It could have been these three. Although seemingly naïve, these three are more than they appear."

A picture of Suzaku, Euphie, and Nunnally swimming at the newly opened Milly World

"Really I don't think those guys didn't it. I mean it could have been anyone. A jilted lover, this Jeremiah guy. Isn't Lady Marianne back? It could have been the cameraman Jinta, or the guy who does my taxes. Really we could spend a whole week on people who wanted Emperor Charles dead. Hell we could spend a year thinking up crazy scenarios."

That is exactly what they do.

* * *

Schniezel and Nina are floating around in emptiness. They have no idea where they are or how long they have been there. They see others float by and some sort of roller coaster thing, but nobody stops to help them out. Suddenly they see someone walking towards them. Whoever it is, is wearing scraggily clothes and smells like they haven't bathed in months.

"My goodness Kannon, is that you?' Schniezel covers his nose, "When was the last time you bathed."

Kannon looks down at his clothes. He looks up at Schniezel and blinks several times

"Your highness, it is you. They have been toying with my emotions for several months now. I have been looking for you ever since you disappeared."

Schniezel covers his nose even tighter as Kannon gets closer.

"Yes but when was the last time you bathed."

Kannon sniffs his clothes and his face turns green.

"I bathed this morning, but it's a pain to get in here since no one wants to help me."

"Where are we?"

Kannon clears his throat.

"We are inside the Schniezinator roller coaster. This particular course is called the Einstein. They named it in honor of you two."

"But what is this place Kannon?"

"Oh that. We are in Milly World on the site of the former Ashford Academy. Well the school is still here. It has just been moved a little to the side to make room for the amusement park. This is the exact spot where Lelouch got married to Milly."

Nina just stands there in silence. Schniezel considers Kannon's comments.

"What is happening outside Kannon? Did Lelouch become emperor? What happened to father?"

Nina also has questions, "What happened to Princes Euphemia? Did Lelouch become emperor and give Milly unlimited power?"

At this comment Kannon begins to cry. After regaining his composure Kannon begins to tell them about the outside world as he calls it. He has been living in the amusement park waiting for Schniezel for several months. They just take the money from Schniezel's bank account.

"The emperor was eaten by a shark will deep sea diving off the coast of Hawaii. Prince Odysseus and Princess Guinevere are witnesses. They were too shocked to continue so Lelouch took the throne with the help of Cornelia and some little blonde kid. Cornelia married that Rivalz guy and continued as commanding general. They have eight children with another on the way. Suzaku married Princesses Euphemia and Nunnally because Lelouch decided if Suzaku was going to have sex with one of his sisters, he might as well have them both. They have four children."

Schniezel begins to shake Kannon.

"What about the Knights of the Round? Surely Bismarck wouldn't stand for this. Hell even Karine would do something."

Kannon shakes his head.

"The Knights of the Round got their own cartoon series. Bismarck is Lelouch's main advisor. He says it reminds him of the old days with your father. He has his own cooking show on the Zero Network. Karine went on Zero's talk show and confessed that her anger is because you sexually molested her as a child."

Schniezel falls to the ground.

"What about Lelouch?"

"Well after becoming emperor. He made many reforms. Within months he took over the Chinese Federation and EU. The whole world lives under the rule of Emperor Lelouch. He ended up marrying several other woman," Kannon is in deep thought, "Let me see. Kaguya Sumeragi, Cecile Croomy, Anya Alstriem Tianzi the Chinese Empress, Villetta Nu, Nagisa Chiba, Rakshata Chawla, Ayame Futaba, Alice Liddell, and that blonde girl from your favorite TV show. He even married Nina posthumously."

Schniezel is in shock.

"He married the blonde girl. The one whose fan club I started. Remember I was going to ask her out as soon as we got back to Britannia."

Kannon nods, "Yes my lord, I remember. After you disappeared she found solace in Lelouch."

Schniezel straightens himself out.

"How long have we been gone Kannon."

"About ten years."

"I see. Well now things will be set in order. Since we have not aged, Lelouch is about as old as I am. Cornelia and the others even older. I trust that you have maintained my bank accounts. We will begin to contact a few people that I am sure are still hanging around. With the help of young Miss Einstein here, I will be back on top in a matter of months."

Kannon is looking around trying to avoid Schniezel's gaze. He sees Nina climbing onto the roller coaster track.

"Oh that fool. She's going to get…"

Suddenly Nina slips and gets stuck in the track as a car comes flying down at her.

Both Schniezel and Kannon cringe. Schniezel waves that away.

"Well that is a loss but not a great one. I will just have to hire some new help."

Schniezel begins to look for a way out before Kannon can explain that he wasted all of Schniezel's money while living in Milly World waiting for Schniezel to reappear. Kannon helps Schniezel out. Once Schniezel walks out the door, he begins to adjust his clothes. He will have to wait for Kannon to come out. Schniezel notices that people are pointing at him.

"My people, I have returned to lead you to glory."

Suddenly there are gasps. Schniezel assumes that Kannon is behind him because he can smell him. He turns around and begins to push Kannon back into the room.

"Hey you pervert! Leave that guy alone."

"Ya, it's bad enough that you ruined Princess Karine's life. It has taken her ten years to get her life back together."

Schniezel looks at the people with a horrified look. Up on a screen he sees Karine singing at a concert. She looks very mature. Then Nunnally comes out, and they hug.

"Just what are you doing here perv? Are you looking for your next victim or are you doing grown men now?"

Before Schniezel can explain himself, they begin to throw garbage at him. A few minutes later Milly World security turn him over to the police. Eventually Kannon comes over to see him.

"Kannon, why haven't you bailed me out yet. The only charge is disturbing the public peace."

Kannon is looking down at the floor.

"Well Kannon?"

"Well you see your highness. I spent all your money living at Milly World waiting for you to return. After Lloyd and Cecile discovered what Nina did, they began making calculations to figure out where you went. The thing is that after Cecile married Lelouch, she no longer wanted to help. Lloyd would only do it for money. He only told me that you would return to the exact spot that you landed in. After a few years of waiting and haggling with Lloyd, he finally told me the exact time and date of your return. Well that day I got held up because of my shift at Black Knight Burgers. You see since I spent all your money. I had to get a job inside the amusement park that way they wouldn't charge me an entrance fee every day."

Schniezel does not appear amused at all of this.

"So who has my money?"

"Damn that is one fine woman," one of the other prisoners proclaims.

The other prisoners are watching Milly ash Britannia's Big Giveaway, a show where Milly gives money away to contestants after they do crazy stunts. Kannon points at the television, and Schniezel begins to cry.

"Don't worry, your highness, I have a plan to make some more money."

A few nights later Schniezel is transferred to a high security room.

"Is this really necessary? Do I like that dangerous?"

The guard shakes his head.

"No sir. We were told to move you here because of what the other prisoners might do to you, but you are pretty much free to move around here and out in that garden if you like. The others here are pretty much like yourself."

Some of the guards look like the want to punch Schniezel in the face. The guards turn on the television. Late Night Rebellion with Zero is on. Schniezel goes to change it but decides to watch for a bit.

"Okay we are back. That is of course Shinichiro Tamaki and the Best Buddies." a pause as the crow applauds the band, "How long have we been on, ten years?" Tamaki nods in agreement, "And you still haven't improved," Tamaki laughs as the drums roll, "Yes enough about that. Our guests today all have one thing in common. They have all been sexually molested by Schniezel el Britannia."

Schniezel's eyes open wide as he sees who is walking onto the stage.

Zero continues, "We have with us Karine Weinberg nee le Britannia. We have heard Karine's brave story before. We have also heard from Euphemia and Nunnally Kururugi. We have also heard the touching story of Cornelia Cardemonde who has moved on to have several lovely children with her husband Rivalz. Now we have a new victim who wishes to let it all out, Kannon Maldini."

Kannon goes to explain that Schniezel's disappearance was just a plot by Schniezel to keep Kannon all to himself. That Schniezel kept Kannon locked up first at Ashford Academy and then at Milly World. It was only when Schniezel ran out of money that he decided to come out. A few days later Kannon comes to bail Schniezel out.

"I told you I had a plan to get some more money, your highness."

Schniezel groans but follows Kannon.

"You just have to go on Zero's show and submit to some bogus therapy. After that you write a book about your 'problem' and you begin the book tour. Maybe you can even get your own talk show out of it. Of course you'll have to blame it all on your father."

That's what Schniezel does. He spends the next twenty years on television hosting a variety of shows.

Of course Lelouch spends the next sixty years in the arms of his lovers.

Author's note: Just wanted to point out that sexual molestation and assault are no laughing matter. That's it for this story. There might be a poll on my profile for a replacement soon.


End file.
